Defective Tragedy
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - "La perte d'un être cher est ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en ce monde. Peu importe la façon dont on le perd. Il y a toujours au fond de notre cœur un déchirement insupportable et cette envie constante de pleurer." HAPPY END
1. Chapter 1

La perte d'un être cher est ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en ce monde. Peu importe la façon dont on le perd. Il y a toujours au fond de notre cœur un déchirement insupportable et cette envie constante de pleurer.

Moi, j'ai perdu plusieurs êtres chers, et de toutes les façons possibles.

Ma meilleure amie est devenue ma meilleure ennemie.

Mon petit ami m'a laissée tomber.

Mon meilleur ami est décédé.

Mon frère a quitté la famille pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Oui, j'ai connu toutes les sortes de pertes. Chacune ayant son lot de douleurs et de tristesses.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Vous allez me dire, que j'exagère. Mais je pense que les douleurs accumulées m'ont rendue complètement folle.

Je ne suis pas aussi folle que vous le pensez. Non, je n'ai pas cette camisole de force et la chambre avec les murs capitonnés. Non, loin de là.

Mais je suis bel et bien enfermée dans cet asile pour fous.

Pourtant, à ma façon de vous parler, je pourrai passer pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit. Mais non. Non, je suis loin d'être une sainte et d'avoir un esprit aussi clair.

D'autant plus, que mon calme légendaire, parfois effrayant, est dérangé par des crises de violence et d'angoisse.

Mon psy est très inquiet pour moi. Il pense que je n'arriverai jamais à me sortir de cette folie si je ne lui parle pas de ce qui l'a causée. Sauf que je ne veux pas en parler. Pas à cet inconnu qui croit qu'il est important. Parce qu'il n'est pas important, il n'est qu'un simple inconnu… il n'est pas important, hein ?

Je vous avouerai que je suis perdue. Perdue dans ce monde trop blanc pour être vrai.

En fait, je pense que je suis enfermée dans mon subconscient et que je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Seulement mon psy me dit que non.

Mais, puis-je croire un seul mot de ce qu'il me dit ? Si je suis réellement dans mon subconscient, alors oui. Oui, je peux le croire puisqu'en fait il est moi. Mais, si je suis dans la vie réelle, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

« A quoi pensez-vous Yuuki ? »

Sa voix rauque me sort de ma rêverie et je pose un regard ennuyé sur lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel. »

Ma phrase a pour conséquence de le faire sourire. Un sourire doux.

Cet homme est trop parfait pour être réel. Alors, tout est dans ma tête. Je ne suis donc pas folle. Du moins, en quelque sorte.

« Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? »

Mon regard part vers la fenêtre et je soupire.

« Pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?

-Puisque pour vous je ne suis pas réel, cela veut dire que je suis dans votre tête. Donc vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Qui me dit que je ne me trompe pas ?

-Telle est la question. Alors, comment en êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes trop … trop parfait pour être réel. Vos cheveux sont trop blonds. Vos yeux sont trop bleus. Votre visage est trop beau. Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel. »

Il pousse un petit soupire et note quelque chose dans son dossier. A tous les coups, je vais avoir des médicaments en plus.

« Yuuki, vous avez une imagination débordante. Pourquoi ne serai-je pas réel ?

-Parce que. Pourquoi le saurai-je ? Il y a beaucoup de questions auxquels nous, êtres humains, ne pouvons répondre.

-Comme ?

-Comme, pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à poser des questions stupides alors que vous vous en foutez ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et je souris.

« Vous voyez, j'ai raison.

-Non, vous avez tort. Je cherche à avoir des réponses pour trouver un traitement qui permettra de vous soigner.

-Qui vous dit que je veux être soignée ?

-Le fait que vous soyez ici.

-Je n'y suis pas de gaité de cœur, Docteur. »

Il approche sa chaise de la mienne et me prend une de mes mains.

« Yuuki, je veux vous aider. »

Je retire ma main brusquement et il soupire à nouveau.

« Parlez-moi de votre enfance.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Je veux mieux vous connaitre.

-Très bien. Je suis née un 18 février il parait. Mon père est un connard, ma mère une salope et mon unique frère est parti de la maison à ses 18 ans. Ça vous va ?

-Non. Vous m'avez parlé de votre famille. Parlez-moi de vous.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi. Je suis folle.

-Non. Vous n'êtes pas folle. D'après votre mère, vous avez subit un …

-Ma mère ne sait rien ! »

La crise de colère approche. Je sens la haine monter en moi. Je sens toute la rancœur de ma vie au bord de mes lèvres.

« Ne vous énervez pas Yuuki.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordres ! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personnes ! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ? »

Je me lève et je fais face à la fenêtre, espérant ainsi me calmer. Le ciel gris orageux me donne encore plus envie de hurler et de frapper.

Alors je me retourne et je fais face à l'homme trop blond pour être vrai. Il s'est levé et ne fait qu'une tête de plus que moi. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je sens toute la colère retomber d'un coup.

Ses yeux sont tristes. Pourquoi sont-ils tristes ?

Je recule d'un pas, comme si j'avais été frappée.

« Yuuki, que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous êtes triste. Pourquoi ?

-Je… vous… je ne suis pas triste Yuuki.

-Vous ne savez pas mentir Docteur. Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? »

Il prend son bloc note qu'il a laissé sur sa chaise et rejoint la porte.

« Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Si je suis triste, c'est parce que je me suis attaché à vous Yuuki et je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état.

-Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'un autre Docteur prenne votre place.

-Vous avez surement raison. »

Et sans me regarder, il sort.

Voilà, j'ai encore perdu quelqu'un à qui je tiens…


	2. Chapter 2

Le nouveau Docteur est horrible. Du coup, je me rends compte que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination et que le Docteur Matsumoto était réel.

Mes crises sont plus intenses et le nouveau Docteur ne sait plus quoi faire pour me les faire passer sans dommage.

Hier encore, j'ai fini blessée et je dois rester coucher jusqu'à ce que mes blessures guérissent. Autant dire que je ne resterai pas assise une minute de plus.

Assise au bord du lit, je regarde par la fenêtre. Mes jambes sont engourdies et mes mains me font horriblement mal.

« Yuuki ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la porte et soupire. Il est dans ma chambre et il me demande si c'est bien moi. N'est-ce pas stupide ?

« Que faites-vous assise ? Vous deviez restez couchée.

-Vous êtes nul. »

Il rit et vient s'assoir en face de moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Que puis-je répondre à ça ?

« Allons, expliquez-vous ?

-A cause de vous, j'ai perdu mon psy.

-Comment ça ?

-Le Docteur Matsumoto est parti à cause de vous. »

Il sourit doucement et s'installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

« Je vois. Vous étiez attachée au Docteur Matsumoto.

-Non.

-Et vous remettez la faute sur moi parce qu'il est parti.

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi, selon vous, est-ce ma faute ?

-Parce que vous êtes nul et que mon cas est désespéré. Donc on vous a foutu mon dossier et le Docteur Matsumoto est parti soigner des gens qui en valent la peine.

-Que vous a-t-il donné comme excuse ?

-Qu'il s'attachait trop à moi.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que ceci pourrait être la vérité ?

-C'est impossible. Je suis trop insignifiante pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. »

Il hausse un sourcil mais acquiesce à ma réponse. Puis il s'en va, ne me redemandant même pas de m'allonger. Je reste donc assise à regarde le ciel à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une visite.

« Bonjour Yuuki. »

Je tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et soupire. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Que fais-tu là ? »

Il avance d'un pas hésitant et répond :

« Je … je voulais de tes nouvelles. Je suis donc passé chez toi, mais tes parents... enfin voilà. Alors je suis venu ici.

- Va-t'en. »

Il a un mouvement de recul, mais se reprend vite.

« Yuuki…

-Va-t'en Suguru. Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

-Pardonne-moi. Je suis une des causes de ton enfermement ici.

-Non. Tu n'as rien avoir avec ça.

-Si j'avais été près de toi à la mort d'Uke, tu …

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! »

Je me lève d'un bond, oubliant totalement mes douleurs et je lui fais face.

Mon cri a dû être entendu puisque le Docteur Takeshima est là, avec le Docteur Matsumoto.

« Yuuki, tout va bien ?

-Faites-le sortir, s'il vous plait.

-Il vous importune ?

-Il me casse les couilles que je n'ai pas, oui. »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui du Docteur Matsumoto. Il a l'air choqué. Peut-être que je fais preuve d'humanité pour une fois …

Le Docteur Takeshima, lui, sourit.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Yuuki, vous dominez votre colère.

-Et ?

-Et c'est un grand pas en avant.

-Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est soit ça, soit je le tue. »

Le Docteur Matsumoto s'avance vers moi et m'attrape le poignet.

« Yuuki, voulez-vous en parler ?

-Non. Vous n'êtes plus mon psy. Partez, vous aussi. »

Je regarde Suguru et lui dis :

« Ne reviens jamais. Surtout si tu veux parler de … tu-sais-qui.

-Yuuki, je suis désolé. Laisse-moi resté un petit moment. Je veux juste prendre de tes nouvelles et …

-Eh bien, je vais bien. Casses-toi maintenant avant que tu ne te prennes mon poing dans la gueule. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

-Yuuki…

-C'est bien, tu connais encore mon nom. Dégage Suguru. »

Le regard triste de Suguru me fait mal et le regard étonné du Docteur Matsumoto me donne des nausées. J'ai envie de dormir …

Le Docteur Matsumoto attrape Suguru par le coude et le fait sortir. Suguru m'appelle une dernière fois et je ne peux que laisser échapper un petit grognement.

« Yuuki, assaillez-vous assoir et dites-moi tout. »

Le Docteur Takeshima m'attrape par les épaules et m'installe sur un fauteuil. Puis il prend place en face de moi.

« Qui est cet homme qui est venu vous voir ?

-Mon ex-petit ami…

-Pourquoi vous-êtes-vous séparés ? »

Je soupire et baisse la tête, me plongeant dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs douloureux.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ce n'était pas … quelque chose de grave. Mais il y a eu une forte dispute et … il est parti … je me souviens de presque rien … j'avais beaucoup bu ce soir-là … mais quand je ferme les yeux, je le vois encore franchir la porte de chez nous et j'entends encore cette même porte claquer violemment. Vous savez Docteur … je l'aimais beaucoup … mais … maintenant … je ne ressens plus que de la colère contre lui … »

Je lève mon regard vers le Docteur et il écrit dans son bloc note. Puis il lève son regard vers moi.

« Vous l'aimiez à quel point ?

-Au point d'en devenir folle… après son départ, je buvais et fumais beaucoup… mon meilleur ami se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi… puis, un jour, je l'ai envoyé balader en lui disant pleins de choses horribles que je regrette et surtout que je ne pensais pas du tout… il est mort cette nuit-là… et je n'ai pas pu lui dire combien je tenais à lui… j'ai sombré dans la dépression jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'amène ici … la suite, vous la connaissez … »

Une larme roule sur ma joue, bientôt suivit de beaucoup d'autres … les souvenirs sont parfois très douloureux et il est souvent préférable de ne pas s'en souvenir … il vaudrait mieux les oublier …


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours après la visite de Suguru et ma discussion avec le Docteur Takeshima, j'en suis revenue à regarder le ciel par ma fenêtre. Reprenant ainsi mes anciennes habitudes et ne parlant presque jamais.

Je n'ai pas revu le Docteur Matsumoto, et je ne sais pas si je dois en être contente ou triste. C'est pourquoi, j'opte pour l'indifférence.

A chacune de ses visites, le Docteur Takeshima tente d'en savoir plus sur mon passé douloureux. Car, il se doute fortement qu'il n'y a pas que ces deux évènements qui m'ont fait plonger dans cette folie meurtrière.

Il tente d'en savoir plus sur ma relation avec mes parents, de savoir si j'ai des frères et sœurs, si j'ai des amis, et j'en passe.

Mes crises d'angoisse et de colère sont toujours présentes. Parfois elles sont violentes, parfois elles sont assez calmes. En fait, il est difficile de les définir, car elles sont quasiment toutes identiques. Du moins, pour moi.

Je sens, à chaque fois, la haine monter en moi. J'ai toute cette haine au bord des lèvres, prête à tout détruire. Elle me donne des frissons et j'ai souvent des larmes de rages qui coulent sur mes joues.

Lorsque ces crises arrivent, des infirmières me tiennent et le Docteur Takeshima m'injecte un calmant puissant qui me fait dormir à l'aide d'une grande aiguille qui me terrifie.

Le Docteur Matsumoto n'avait jamais fait ça, et rien que pour cela, je hais le Docteur Takeshima. Et c'est parfois cette haine qui provoque mes crises. Le Docteur Matsumoto, lui, avait une autre méthode pour me calmer. Cette boite à musique qui transformait ma colère en larmes. Et quand je me mettais à pleurer, il me prenait dans ses bras et il me murmurait des mots réconfortants. Puis je m'endormais.

« Yuuki ? »

Je tourne un regard ennuyé vers le psy et soupire. Je lui montre que je l'écoute d'un regard et il sourit.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus parler ? Vous vous êtes pourtant confiée à moi il y a trois jours.

-Vous en savez beaucoup trop …

-Je ne sais presque rien. Je connais simplement l'élément déclencheur de votre dépression mais je ne connais pas le reste.

-Il n'y a pas de reste.

-Si. Yuuki, parlez-moi de vos proches.

-De qui voulez-vous que je vous parle ?

-Avez-vous un frère ou une sœur ? »

Je sais que mon regard se voile. Je sais qu'il a compris que j'ai un frère et qu'il joue un rôle immense dans cette folie qui est mienne.

« Yuuki, répondez-moi.

-J'ai un frère oui …

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Ryo …

-Êtes-vous attachée à lui ?

-Oui… plus que de raison …

-Est-il plus jeune ou plus vieux que vous ?

-Plus vieux … nous avons trois ans d'écart …

-Il a donc 27 ans.

-Oui.

-Vous souvenez-vous de sa date de naissance.

-Oui… le 27 mai …

-Et lui, connait-il la vôtre ?

-Je ne sais pas … je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti de chez nous à ses 18 ans.

-Vous manque-t-il ?

-Oui. Beaucoup. Il a toujours été un pilier de ma vie… et quand il est parti, j'ai commencé à sombrer. Je faisais beaucoup de conneries et j'étais souvent punie par mes parents. Puis j'ai commencé à fumer et à trainer avec des gens douteux. Mon meilleur ami a toujours été là pour moi, à différence d'Elle.

-Qui est-ce, Elle ?

-Celle qui était ma meilleure amie…

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle est devenue ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Elle.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Linoa Tosaka. »

Il note encore dans son bloc note et il soupire.

« Comment faites-vous pour me faire parler ? Je ne veux pas parler et je le fais quand même … comment faites-vous ?

-Je l'ignore Yuuki. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un coup de file à passer. »

J'acquiesce et repars à la contemplation du ciel orageux. J'ai toujours détesté l'orage. C'est violent et ça montre une colère froide mélangé à la tristesse profonde qu'est la pluie.

Les heures passent et l'orage ne cesse pas. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai plus peur des orages, je m'y suis habituée. Car, au fond de moi, j'ai compris qu'il ne peut pas m'atteindre.

« C'est étrange, avant, tu restais sous ta couette les jours d'orage. »

Je tourne la tête brusquement vers la porte de ma chambre. Je fronce les sourcils et la personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte me sourit. Elle vient même s'assoir près de moi.

« J'ai appris que tu es ici … j'ai été surprise tu sais … et j'ai eu un vent de tristesse en moi …

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Pardonne-moi Yuuki, on était jeune et stupide… j'aurai dû rester près de toi et t'aider, au lieu de partir …

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Linoa. »

Elle soupire et détourne le regard vers la porte qui est à présent fermée. Moi, je la regarde. Elle a beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux noirs sont encore plus longs que dans mes souvenirs et ses yeux bleus-gris sont rehaussés d'un coup de crayon noir. Elle ne s'habille plus en noir, comme à l'époque. Elle porte un jean bleu délavé et un t-shirt rouge assez large. Puis je regarde attentivement ce t-shirt et ce qu'il cache.

« Tu es enceinte… »

Son regard se pose de nouveau sur moi et elle sourit.

« Oui. C'est un petit garçon.

-Je t'ai rien demandé. J'ai juste fait une constatation. Maintenant que tu m'as vu, dégages. »

Le Docteur Takeshima entre alors dans ma chambre et sourit à pleine dents.

« Alors Yuuki, comment allez-vous ?

-C'est vous qui l'avez fait venir ?

-En quelque sorte. A dire vrai, elle passe tous les jours ici. Voyez-vous Yuuki, Linoa est ma femme.

-Atsu', je vais devoir y allez. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. »

Puis elle se retourne vers moi avec un doux sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je reviendrai te voir Yuuki. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, même si tu es beaucoup plus sombre qu'avant… »

Elle embrasse le Docteur Takeshima et s'en va non sans un petit signe de la main envers moi. Je lance un regard furibond au Docteur qui me sourit ironiquement.

« Allons Yuuki, ne soyez pas en colère. Je fais ça pour vous. »

Je retourne à la contemplation du ciel, non sans soupire à l'entente du rire de ce connard de psy.


	4. Chapter 4

« Bonjour Yuuki ! »

Cette voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour moi me donne des nausées. Je regarde avec dégout cette femme qui vient tous les jours me voir.

Aujourd'hui, elle est là, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et elle porte un panier en osier dans les mains.

« J'ai fait des cookies, tu en veux ?

-Non. »

Elle pose le panier la table et vient s'assoir près de moi. Son ventre rond me dégoute. Elle semble heureuse, pleine de vie et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Avant, c'était moi qui était si heureuse et elle était comme moi je suis maintenant. Nous avons comme inversés nos rôles et je ne l'accepte pas. Elle semble avoir accepté la mort de … comme si … comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

« Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'allais bien … jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

Elle rit doucement et s'installe plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Elle ne reste pas loin d'une heure avec moi, faisant à elle toute seule la conversation. Puis elle s'en va, en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et en me promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Parfois, j'ai envie de lui hurler de ne jamais revenir et que sa présence provoque une crise à chaque fois qu'elle part.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, je joue l'indifférence. Elle quitte ma chambre et je reste assise à regarder le ciel bleu.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à nouveau et le Docteur Matsumoto vient s'assoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

« Bonjour Yuuki. »

Je lui offre un signe de tête en guise de réponse et je sens son sourire.

« J'ai vu qu'une amie venait vous voir tous les jours en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie.

-Ah ?

-C'est la femme du Docteur Takeshima.

-Vraiment ? Tiens, c'est étrange…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne le savais pas marié. Encore moins que sa femme était enceinte ! »

Il rit doucement et je soupire.

« Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Vous savez, je regrette beaucoup d'avoir abandonné votre dossier… mais le Docteur Takeshima me donne l'évolution de votre état. Il parait que vous vous êtes confiée à lui.

-Il parait.

-Vous venez avec moi ? »

Je vois sa main devant mon visage et je la prends. Il me conduit hors de ma chambre. Il m'emmène dans une petite cafétéria et nous nous installons à une table.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Je dénis et il acquiesce. Il se commande un café et le sirote doucement devant moi. Que cherche-t-il ?

Il pose son gobelet doucement et prend une grande inspiration.

« Yuuki, je dois vous avouer quelque chose …

-Hmm ?

-Le Docteur Takeshima m'a dit que vous avez un frère et que vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un certaine temps … alors j'ai fait des recherches … et je l'ai trouvé…

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Je … eh bien … j'ai pris contact avec lui et …

-Et quoi ? En quoi vous ai-je permis de fouiner dans ma vie ? Vous n'avez pas ce droit Docteur ! »

Je me lève de ma chaise et commence à partir. Mais il m'arrête d'une main sur mon avant-bras.

« Yuuki, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je voulais simplement que vous retrouviez votre frère et votre sourire, afin de pouvoir recommencer une vie normale. »

Je plonge un regard empli de colère dans le sien et je dis d'une voix froide :

« Votre intention était peut être noble, mais elle reste impolie envers moi. Si vous teniez vraiment à moi, vous vous seriez contenté de rester dans l'ombre et de laisser le Docteur Takeshima faire son travail.

-Je pensais que revoir votre frère permettrait de vous rendre le sourire… je pensais bien faire.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante, mais vous n'avez pas à agir sans mon consentement. »

Je soupire et passe ma main dans mes longs cheveux noirs.

« Et pourtant, le Docteur Matsumoto a raison. »

Je me retourne et vois le Docteur Takeshima.

« Comment ça ?

-Le fait de revoir les personnes qui vous ont conduit à être dépressive peut jouer un rôle inverse. En résumé, vous pouvez redevenir comme vous étiez avant en les côtoyant de nouveau.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Eh bien, il se peut que vous restiez ici toute votre vie. Le Docteur Matsumoto en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé Linoa. Pour que vous repreniez contacte avec elle.

-Vous voulez dire que revoir mes anciens « amis » serait en quelque sorte mon remède ?

-Oui. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous force pas.

-Mes « amis » m'ont tourné le dos quand j'avais le plus besoin d'eux, croyez-vous que je vais vouloir les revoir ?

-C'est vous qui voyez. Je pense même que revoir vos parents serait bien pour vous.

- Mes parents n'en ont rien à faire de moi. Tout comme ils n'en ont rien à faire de Ryo. Que je sois ici ou ailleurs, ça leur importe peu.

-Vous savez Yuuki, tant que vous ferez des crises de colère, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir d'ici. Mais si vous arrivez enfin à maitriser cette colère, alors vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

-Je n'ai plus de chez moi… je n'ai plus de chez moi parce que lors d'une crise, l'appartement à bruler… »

Je lève un regard emplie de larmes vers le Docteur Takeshima qui s'approche de moi doucement et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Yuuki, je suis sûr que Linoa serait heureuse de vous avoir près d'elle le temps que vous trouviez de quoi vous loger.

-Et moi je doute de pouvoir revivre comme avant … »__


	5. Chapter 5

« Bien. Yuuki. Vu que vous avez accepté cette nouvelle thérapie, il nous faut mettre certaines choses au clair. »

Je montre au Docteur Takeshima d'un regard que je l'écoute et il reprend :

« Vous devez me dire le nom de toutes les personnes qui sont une cause à votre enfermement ici. Je vous écoute. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prend un bloc note et il attend que je prononce les noms pour les noter.

« Mes parents … mon frère… Suguru Joyama … votre femme… et …

-Oui ?

-Vous ne pourrez contacter la dernière personne …

-Votre meilleur ami ? »

J'acquiesce douloureusement et il ne rajoute rien. Une fois qu'il a noté tous les noms, il plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Yuuki, je vais contacter toutes ces personnes et nous organiserons une sorte de réunion. Toutes les personnes seront réunies dans une seule et même pièce, avec vous, et moi. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Alors, vous direz à chacune de ses personnes ce que vous lui reprochée. Ensuite, chacune des personnes diront pourquoi elles ont dit ou fait telle ou telle chose. Vous me suivez ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller contacter ces personnes. »

J'acquiesce douloureusement encore une fois et il sort, me laissant seule dans ma chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Linoa entre dans ma chambre, une petite bouteille de coca dans la main et une glace dans l'autre.

Elle s'installe sans un mot dans un fauteuil et déguste sa glace.

Etrangement, elle ne prononça aucun mot en une heure. Elle lança un simple « au revoir » et partit sans un mot de plus.

Je suis très étonnée de son comportement et je dois avouer qu'il me déstabilise un peu.

Trois jours ont passé. Trois jours où j'ai fait seulement deux crises de colères.

Le Docteur Takeshima entre alors dans ma chambre et me dit de le suivre sans autre forme de procès. Je me lève lentement de mon lit où j'étais assise pour contempler le ciel grisâtre et je le suis tout aussi lentement.

Il me conduit dans un couloir que je n'ai encore jamais visité et il s'arrête devant une porte. Il se retourne vers moi et me demande :

« Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour la thérapie ? »

J'acquiesce, peu certaine de ma voix et il ouvre la porte.

Derrière cette porte, il y a plusieurs personnes. A ma droite, il y a ma mère et mon père. A l'opposé, il y a Ryo. Il a beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux, autrefois noirs, sont maintenant blonds. Il est adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et une jambe repliée contre ce dit-mur. Au centre de la pièce, il y a Linoa, assise sur une chaise, un paquet de gâteaux à la main. Puis, dos à moi, il y a Suguru qui regarde dehors par la fenêtre. Mais, il y a aussi le Docteur Matsumoto.

Je me tourne vers le Docteur Takeshima et je lui demande d'une voix froide :

« Qu'est-ce que le Docteur Matsumoto vient faire ici ?

-Il semble que le Docteur Matsumoto ait déclenché chez vous de fortes crises de colère. Ce qui me pousse à croire que vous êtes attachée à lui …

-Non.

-Et que quand il est près de vous, vous vous maîtrisée beaucoup mieux. »

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise et je soupire. Le Docteur Takeshima rappel alors le déroulement de la séance et m'intime à commencer.

« Commençons par le plus ancien, Yuuki. »

Je tourne un regard à droite, vers mes parents et soupire. Puis mon regard va vers Ryo, qui reste impassible. Puis je dis :

« Papa, maman, ce que je vous reproche … hum … eh bien … vous êtes de parfaits connards ! À cause de vous, j'ai eu une enfance de merde, et j'ai perdu mon unique frère. »

Je coule un regard plein de haine vers mes parents. Ma mère tressailli et mon père émet un grognement très peu humain …

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois triste, tu sais ? me dit ma mère. »

Je ricane méchamment et lui dit :

« Tu parles ! Quand ton cher mari me frappait, ou quand il frappait Ryo, tu ne disais rien ! Tu es une véritable pute soumise ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu voulais faire de moi une jeune fille heureuse, parce que je ne te croirai pas du tout ! »

Je me mords la lèvre, de peur que mon père s'énerve. Mais il ne dit rien.

Mon regard part alors vers Ryo, qui sourit doucement. Je le fixe durement et dit d'une voix très froide :

« Toi, tu es le gars le plus con que je connaisse ! Bah ouais ! Tu réfléchie pas avant de te barrer de chez tes parents ! À cause de toi, j'ai subi la folie furieuse de notre cher père ! Et tu n'as pas pensé que MOI, je voulais partir avec TOI ?

-Yuuki, j'avais seulement 18 ans et je ne voyais pas me coltiner ma petite sœur. J'avais déjà rien pour bouffer, alors j'aurai été encore plus triste de te savoir avec moi à mourir de faim plutôt que d'avoir un toit au-dessus de ta tête.

-J'aurai pu mourir chez nos parents, tu sais. Combien de fois il m'a frappé parce que tu es parti ! Combien de fois j'ai cru que je ne me relèverai jamais … j'aurai préféré crever de faim et être avec mon frère, plutôt que crevé sous les coups de mon père sans avoir revu mon frère… »

Puis, mon regard part sur Linoa qui mange tranquillement tout en caressant son ventre rebondit.

« Ma chère Linoa, minaudais-je avec un ton mielleux et horriblement faux.

-Yuuki ! Comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?

-Toujours aussi mal quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi.

-Arf … j'm'en serai doutée. Je sais déjà ce que tu me reproche et je te dirai simplement que j'ai haïs ce que tu es devenue. Voilà pourquoi je suis partie. Si je serai restée avec toi, je ne serai surement pas là à te parler. Je n'aurai surement pas mon fils bien au chaud dans mon ventre et je ne serai surement pas mariée avec Atsuaki.

-Si tu le dis, de toute façon, je m'en fous ! Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Je pousse un profond soupire et regarde le Docteur Takeshima.

« J'ai fini. »

Il hausse un sourcil et me dit :

« Mais il reste Monsieur Joyama et le Docteur Matsumoto.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas parler avec Suguru et encore moins entendre le son de sa voix. Et pour le Docteur Matsumoto, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Il n'a fait que son travail. »

Je me lève et regarde mon frère. Je lui tends la main et il la prend avec un sourire. Je le conduit à ma chambre et nous nous installons dans mon lit.

Collé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, j'ai l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrières, quand je faisais un cauchemar et que je me réfugiais dans ses bras protecteurs.


	6. Chapter 6

« Que deviens-tu, grand frère ? »

J'ai posé la question sans réfléchir. Elle est sortie sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Mais il me répond quand même :

« Je vis dans une petite maison à la sortie de Tokyo. J'ai travaillé un moment dans un magasin de chaussures avant de pouvoir me trouver un vrai travail. Je travaille de nuit. Alors autant te dire, qu'en ce moment, je suis épuisé ! »

Il rit doucement et reprend plus sérieusement :

« Je travaille comme serveur dans une boite de nuit/restaurant. Vu que c'est un travail de nuit, c'est assez bien payé et je gagne ma vie ainsi. De plus, il y a les pourboires qui sont parfois énormes quand on y pense.

-C'est pour ça que tu as coloré tes cheveux ?

-Oui, ainsi, je me faisais remarquer dans la boite et les gens sont plus cléments à donner des pourboires. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai rencontré ma petite amie.

-Tu as une petite amie ?

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Ayumi.

-Pourrais-je la rencontrer un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas … je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de … ma famille…

-Alors que lui as-tu dit pour venir ici ?

-Nous ne vivons pas ensembles. Donc je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.

-Oui mais … oh rien … laisses tomber. »

Je me cale un peu mieux contre lui et soupire de bien-être.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si folle que ça …

-Je fais beaucoup de crises de colère et d'angoisse. C'est pour ça qu'ils me gardent ici. Quand les parents m'ont posé ici, mon appartement avait brulé et j'étais en pleine dépression. Ne voulant pas s'occuper de moi, ils m'ont refourguée à un hôpital psychiatrique en disant que je suis sacrément atteinte par la mort de …

-Ouais, je suis au courant de ça … j'ai vu dans le journal … je suis désolé p'tite sœur … j'aurai aimé être là …

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

-J'avais peur de tomber sur les parents … alors j'ai préféré ne pas venir… comment en es-tu arrivée là ?

-Après ton départ, je buvais et fumais beaucoup… Linoa n'a plus voulu rester avec moi et Lui, Il est resté. Puis j'ai rencontré Suguru… nous avons pris un appartement ensemble, on était heureux, mais je buvais et fumais autant qu'avant et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Alors on se disputait souvent, pour des broutilles sans importance. Jusqu'au jour où il est parti… c'est ce jour-là que tout a dérapé. Je buvais plus que de raison et j'envoyais chier tout le monde. Même Lui… et un jour, je lui ai dit plein d'horreur que je ne pensais pas du tout … et Il est parti … il m'a abandonnée … quand je l'ai su, j'étais chez moi … j'ai fait une grosse crise de colère et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai mis le feu à l'appartement … j'ai manqué d'y passer … les parents m'ont récupéré et voilà… la suite, je te l'ai dit … »

Ryo resserre ses bras autour de moi et soupire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai su, je serai venu te chercher pour t'emmener loin d'ici. Loin de tout ce merdier. Tout est de ma faute … pardon …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute… c'est d'la faute des parents … »

Son téléphone sonne alors et il décroche :

« Allo ? … Ayu' ! … je vais bien et toi ? … non ! Tu ne me réveille pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas chez moi ! … je, euh … suis avec ma petite sœur. … et ouais. … Yuuki. … hein ? Oh, euh, oui si tu veux ! … je suis à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Tokyo. … qu'est-ce que je fous là-bas ? Eh bien je suis venue voir ma sœur. … chambre 11. … ok, à tout de suite. »

Il referme le clapet de son portable et me sourit :

« Tu vas pouvoir la rencontrer. Elle arrive.

-Oh ! Que de joie ! Je vais rencontrer la petite amie de mon frère dans une chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique ! Et qui est à mon nom ! »

Il rit et je fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis sérieuse Ryo, pour quoi je vais passer moi ?

-Yuuki, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas folle ! Tu es ici pour tes crises, alors zen sœurette ! »

Pas loin d'une heure plus tard, une touffe brune apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je soupire et réveille Ryo qui dort près de moi.

« Marmotte ! Debout ! »

Il émet un grognement et je soupire.

« Tu n'as pas changé en 9 ans … »

Je me tourne vers la brune et lui offre un sourire faux.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! Je me nomme Yuuki Suzuki.

-Ah … euh … moi c'est Ayumi Yokosuka… je … euh … suis …

-La petite amie de Ryo ? Ouais je sais. Il m'a vaguement parlé de vous. Faut dire qu'on a plus parlé de moi … Oh mais pardonnez-moi ! Installez-vous ! »

Je prends oreiller et donne un grand coup sur Ryo qui se réveille en sursaut.

« Mais t'es dingue Yuuki !

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Lève-toi Baka ! Ta copine est là. »

Il se lève et va l'accueillir en l'embrasse chastement. Puis il fait de rapide présentation inutile et s'installe au pied de mon lit.

« Ayu', pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir ?

-Eh bien … je peux en parler devant ta sœur ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Ryo … je … euh …

-Elle veut te larguer ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-NON ! Ryo, je suis enceinte !

-QUOI ? Je hurle.

-C'est moi qui devrait être choqué Yuuki…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça … mais toutes les femmes qui m'entourent en ce moment sont enceintes. J'en viens à croire que c'est comme la gastro ces mioches, ça s'attrape trop facilement !

-Chouette comparaison …

-Bah ouais ! Ça fil la gerbe ces mioches qui poussent dans le bide des femmes ! Perso', j'ai une sainte horreur des gosses ! Surtout des bébés ! Ça braille, ça bave et ce n'est même pas capable de chier correctement ! »

Ryo explose de rire, alors que sa copine me regarde effrayée et moi, je leur offre un grand sourire.

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire, Yuuki !

-Qui aurait envie de vous sourire, Docteur ?

-Et voilà l'ancienne Yuuki qui revient. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tout le temps souriante comme avec votre frère ?

-Et vous, pourquoi vous posez des questions dont je ne connais pas la réponse ? »

Mon frère rit encore plus et le Docteur Takeshima sourit. Moi, je tourne mon regard vers Ryo et je ne peux empêcher un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Les semaines ont passé. Ryo est souvent venu me rendre visite. Il parait qu'il va s'installer avec sa copine vu qu'elle est enceinte. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait la larguer, mais il me dit qu'il est fous amoureux d'elle. Alors je le laisse faire.

Plus les jours passent, plus mes crises se font rares. Au point que le Docteur Takeshima souhaite enfin me laisser sortir. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre seule. Alors, pour cela, la personne qui m'hébergera devra remplir tout un tas de dossier en disant clairement qu'elle s'occupera de moi comme il se doit afin que je ne me « sente pas seule ».

Je ne peux pas aller vivre chez mes parents. Ni chez Ryo, il a déjà peu de revenu et si je m'ajoute chez lui alors que sa copine vient d'emménager, ça ne va pas le faire. Ni chez Linoa, je ne la supporte plus, alors je me vois mal aller lui demander asile … Quant à Suguru, n'en parlons pas !

Je suis donc dans une impasse. Et tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé quelqu'un pour m'héberger, je serai bloquée ici.

« Bonjour Yuuki ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Mal … »

J'entends le Docteur Takeshima tirer une chaise et s'assoir dessus.

« C'est encore cette histoire d'hébergement ?

-Oui. Je ne trouve personne.

-Votre frère …

-Non, il est avec une fille et elle est enceinte. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

-Vous savez, il va falloir que vous fassiez une raison. Allez chez votre frère Yuuki, sinon, vous restez ici encore un moment.

-Je me suis habituée à être ici … bien que l'air frais me manque cruellement. »

Je soupire et tourne mon regard vers le psy. Il est assis et me regarde pensivement, une main soutenant sa tête, l'autre faisant tourner habillement un stylo entre ses doigts.

_[Flash-Back] _

_« Yuuki ! Viens voir ! »_

_Mon meilleur ami me tire à travers sa maison et m'emmène dans le jardin. _

_Au milieu du jardin, il y a un magnifique cerisier en fleur. Je souris doucement et tourne mon regard vers mon meilleur ami, qui a les yeux brillants de joie. _

_Mon sourire s'accentue et je demande :_

_« Pourquoi me montres-tu cet arbre ? _

_-Parce qu'il est magnifique ! Yuuki, assieds-toi à son pied ! »_

_Je m'exécute, sachant très bien ce qu'il veut faire. Il tire une chaise, prend un grand cahier et un crayon. Il le fait tourner habillement dans entre ses doigts et m'offre un grand sourire : _

_« Tu restes mon meilleur modèle ! »_

_Je lui souris et m'installe plus confortablement et il commence à me dessiner, comme il aime le faire..._

_[Fin du Flash-Back]_

« Yuuki ? Eh ho ! Yuuki ! Vous m'entendez ? »

Je reprends contenance et regarde la main du psy qui a cessé de jouer avec le stylo. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains et je souffle :

« S'il avait été encore là, tout serait plus simple … »

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Vous savez Yuuki, la vie n'a jamais et ne sera jamais plus simple. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Votre ami, s'il avait été encore là, je pense que vous ne seriez jamais venu ici. Mais, Yuuki, vous devez tourner la page, sans pour autant l'oublier. Oubliez les mauvais moments et gardez que les bons. Ainsi, il sera surement fier de vous. »

Je redresse mon visage vers celui de mon psy, et je le vois regarder par la fenêtre.

« Docteur, pouvez-vous me trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance pour me faire sortir d'ici ? Peu importe la personne, mais je veux sortir… en restant ici, je ne peux que penser encore et encore… mes souvenirs sont trop douloureux.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, Yuuki.

-Merci. »

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras et ce sommeil est si lourd que je ne fais aucun rêve.

Je me réveille je ne sais quand après, avec un visage fortement près du mien. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, ce visage sourit et s'éloigne doucement. Le Docteur Matsumoto.

« Oh putain … »

Il rit doucement et me dit :

« Charmant accueille.

-Charmant réveille, je réplique froidement. »

Il rit et s'assoit au bord de mon lit.

« Yuuki, je … je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire cela … hmm … vous sortez de l'hôpital …

-VRAI ?

-Houlà ! Rit-il. Calmez-vous ! Oui, c'est vrai. Seulement, je pense que quand vous saurez qui vous accueille, vous serez moins heureuse.

-Ah ?

-Oui…

-Bon, vous le crachez le morceau oui ? »

Il me regarde, un sourire gêné peint sur ces lèvres roses. Je fronce les sourcils, de peur de comprendre.

« Ne me dites pas que je …

-Vous venez vivre chez moi.

-'My Gackt …

-Gackt ?

-Peu importe … pourquoi chez vous ?

-Le Docteur Takeshima s'est chargé de vous trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour vous héberger. Ne trouvant personne, il s'est tourné vers moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. Je connais votre … dégout, pour cet endroit. Alors j'ai accepté et j'ai déjà rempli tous les papiers. Vous sortez dès maintenant. Le temps que vous preniez une douche et que vous rassembliez vos effets personnels. »

Il se lève et va pour sortir, mais se retourne et me dit :

« Je vous ai acheté quelque vêtements pour votre sortie. Pas grand-chose, un simple jean, un t-shirt et une veste. Ainsi qu'une paire de basket. »

Il fait deux ou trois pas, avant d'ajouter :

« Et vu que nous allons habiter sous le même toit, pour … un certain temps, autant se tutoyer. N'est-ce pas, Yuuki ? »

J'acquiesce, et le remercie doucement. Il sourit et sort de la chambre en me disant qu'il reviendra dans un quart d'heure. Je regarde les vêtements posés au pied de mon lit et je soupire. Il ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule ! « Pas grand-chose », il faudrait qu'il revoie son vocabulaire lui ! Le t-shirt est tiré d'une grande marque et le jean est aussi de marque. Ne parlons pas de la paire de basket. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de vêtements aussi luxueux, aussi simple soit-il.

Bon, autant profiter de ces vêtements …


	8. Chapter 8

Je me regarde dans le petit miroir de la petite salle de bain et je soupire. Je ressemble à quelqu'un de normal.

Du plus loin que je me souviens, je n'ai jamais voulu être « comme tout le monde ». Je voulais avoir mon style bien à moi, parler comme je le voulais, être en décalage avec la mode du moment et j'en passe.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux et je sors de la salle de bain. Je range mes affaires dans un sac de sport, celui avec lequel je suis arrivée ici il y a un environs un an.

Le Docteur Matsumoto arrive à ce moment-là et lorsque je le vois, je me fige. Il ne porte pas son habituelle blouse blanche, main un jean noir serré et un débardeur blanc, surplombé d'une veste en cuir. Ses cheveux blonds partent dans tous les sens et il me sourit doucement.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Je dénis et ferme rapidement la fermeture Eclair de mon sac. Lorsque je vais pour le prendre, il me devance et le prend sur son épaule. Il me tend alors une main que je me saisis avec lenteur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il entrelace nos doigts comme si nous étions proches et il m'invite à sortir de la chambre.

Il me conduit à l'accueil et il signe quelques papiers qu'il tend ensuite à la secrétaire. Elle rougit en prenant les papiers et moi je fronce les sourcils. De là où elle se trouve, elle ne voit pas ma main dans celle du Docteur Matsumoto.

Je suis prise de jalousie et je me mets une claque intérieurement. Je ne connais même pas son prénom et je me permets d'être « jalouse ». Ça ne va pas du tout chez moi !

« Au revoir Docteur Matsumoto, murmure la secrétaire avec un rougissement idiot.

-Bye »

Sa réponse est froide et elle a le mérite de me faire sourire. Je tire la langue à la secrétaire et me rapproche du psy.

Une fois passé la grille de sortie, je reprends une distance réglementaire à un ou deux pas derrière lui, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

« Hum … Docteur ?

-Appelle-moi Takanori ! Oui ?

-Hmm … non rien ! Vous venez de répondre à ma question. »

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire et me dit :

« Je t'ai dit qu'il faut qu'on se tutoie vu qu'on va vivre sous le même toit.

-Hmm … je sais. Mais je vous connais trop peu pour vous tutoyer. Désolée.

-Je comprends. Permets-tu quand même que je te tutoie ? »

J'acquiesce et il sourit à nouveau. Il sort des clefs de sa poche et ouvre une voiture. Assez classe la voiture, pas trop voyante mais elle a quand même dû couter assez cher.

Il fout mon sac sur le siège arrière et m'invite à monter à l'avant. Je m'installe, mets ma ceinture et lui, s'installe rapidement, démarre la voiture et nous partons. Il attache sa ceinture, seulement quand nous avons quitté le parking de l'hôpital.

« Nous passerons d'abord à la maison. Je te ferai visiter la propriété, puis nous irons faire les magasins. J'ai appelé chez tes parents pour savoir si tu avais des vêtements là-bas, mais ils m'ont dit que non et m'ont raccroché au nez. Je dois dire, que vu ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, je comprends pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venu te voir ! Bref, vu que tu n'as rien, nous irons faire les magasins. Tu ne peux décemment pas sortir habillée comme un gamin des rues. Quoi que, le jean et le t-shirt large te vont assez bien. Mais bon, il te faut quand même des tenues plus féminisées ! Nous irons aussi chez le coiffeur, tes cheveux ont besoin d'une bonne coupe ! Et après, si mes calculs sont bons, nous irons manger au restaurant.

-Hmm … charmant programme, mais je fais tout ça comment ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai passé plus d'un an dans un asile … je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Tu vis chez moi maintenant. Je dois m'occuper de toi, donc te loger, te nourrir et t'habiller !

-Mais ça va faire beaucoup !

-Oh tu sais, j'ai plus d'argent que je ne peux en dépenser ! Alors en dépenser pour toi ne gêne pas du tout. »

Je tourne ma tête vers la vitre et je soupire. A quoi bon protester, il aura réponse à tout.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, nous finissons par arriver dans un charmant lotissement de maisons plus ou moins grandes. Takanori conduit jusqu'au bout de la rue, et se gare devant l'une des plus grandes maisons.

Il sort de la voiture, prend mon sac puis m'aide à sortir. Il entrelace à nouveau ses doigts au mien et m'emmène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvre la porte et me fait entrer. Il laisse tomber mon sac et me dirige à travers la maison afin de me faire visiter sommairement. Il me montre une chambre qui sera la mienne et je ne dis rien. Que dire de toute façon ?

Puis nous retournons dans sa voiture et nous repartons en direction de la ville. Il me fait parcourir les magasins, achetant tout et n'importe quoi en passant par des jeans, des jupes et des robes. Il m'achète même des chaussures. Trois ou quatre paires.

Puis, vient le coiffeur. Un gars que je ne connais pas mais que Takanori semble bien connaitre me coupe les cheveux au niveau des épaules afin de mes les « rafraichir ».

Après cette après-midi de folie, nous finissons au restaurant. Je mange silencieusement un repas différent de cette bouillie que je mangeais à l'hôpital. Je savoure ce plat avec vénération, comme si je mangeais après de longs mois de famine.

Lorsque je relève mon regard vers Takanori, il a un doux sourire sur les lèvres en me regardant. Je l'interroge du regard et il me dit :

« Tu es belle avec cet air de pure béatitude. »

Je rougis fortement et il lâche un petit rire. Je détourne le regard et pose ma fourchette. Son rire cesse immédiatement.

« Ne te prive pas de manger parce que tu es gênée.

-Je n'ai plus faim.

-Tu …

-Je me suis habituée à manger peu … j'ai même trop mangé ce soir. Pourrions-nous rentrer, s'il vous plait ? »

Il acquiesce, va payer l'addition et nous rentrons en silence.

Arrivés à la maison, je monte dans ma nouvelle chambre avec mes nouveaux vêtements. Je les range sommairement dans l'armoire et j'enfile un pyjama.

Je regarde le lit, trop grand pour moi. Je m'installe assise au milieu. La nuit tombe rapidement, mais le sommeil ne vient pas.

Pour dire vrai, je me sens mal dans cette chambre. Une fois plongée dans le noir, elle me fait peur … J'entour mes genoux de mes bras et j'y cache mon visage, laissant couler mes larmes.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai passé la nuit assise dans mon lit à attendre que le soleil se lève. Le jour est levé depuis maintenant une heure quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir.

Je redresse la tête et regarde la porte. De la lumière passe sous cette dernière et je soupire. Je repousse la couverture et je me dirige vers la porte. J'entends les pas descendre les escaliers et je l'ouvre doucement.

Je descends à mon tour les escaliers et rejoins la cuisine. Takanori est encore en pyjama et ses cheveux sont tout ébouriffés. Lorsqu'il me voit, il me lance un bonjour ensommeillé et je lui réponds par un signe de tête.

Il prépare le petit déjeuné, mais je ne mange pas.

« Yuuki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je dénis et il soupire. Il continue de manger, tout en me regardant.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Vous ne travaillez pas ?

-Non, j'ai quelques jours pour m'occuper de toi.

-Oh…

-Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes chez vous après tout…

-Rectification Yuuki, ici tu es aussi chez toi. Alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Nous vivons ensemble maintenant. Alors ?

-Je… j'aimerai aller voir mon frère …

-Pas de soucis. As-tu son adresse ? »

J'acquiesce doucement et je monte dans ma chambre. Je prends le bout de papier qui trainait dans mon sac de sport et je le descends. Je lui tends et il sourit.

« Il n'habite pas bien loin !

-Oh ?

-Oui, une des maisons en bas du quartier. C'est pourtant étrange, je n'ai jamais vu personne dans cette maison jusqu'à présent. Elle semblait inhabitée…

-Ryo travaille de nuit … alors la journée il dort…

-Je vois. Tu ne penses pas le déranger en venant le voir ?

-Je pensais allez le voir en milieu d'après-midi… mais si vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée …

-Mais non Yuuki ! Je voulais juste ton avis. Et puis, par pitié, arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! »

Nous passons donc la matinée à regarder des films à la télévision. Le midi, Takanori commande une pizza qu'il mange pratiquement à lui tout seul. Nous regardons un autre film, puis nous nous rendons chez mon frère.

Nous arrivons rapidement devant sa maison. Petite, modeste. Je vais sonner à la porte et il vient m'ouvrir avec un visage endormi. Lorsqu'il me voit, son visage s'illumine et il me prend dans ses bras pour me faire tourner avec rire clair.

Lorsque mes pieds touchent de nouveau le sol, je me serre dans ses bras et soupire de bien-être. Mon frère salut alors Takanori et nous rentrons dans son petit salon. Je me love contre lui et finit par m'endormir tellement je me sens bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais lorsque mon esprit reprend doucement conscience, j'entends Ryo parler avec Takanori.

«Toute cette histoire l'a complétement changée … quand nous étions plus petits, elle était toujours pleine de vie …

-Elle semble perdue … elle n'a pas dormi cette nuit et à très peu mangé depuis ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé à vivre ici, chez moi ?

-Elle ne voulait pas vous déranger. Vous et votre petite amie allez avoir un bébé, et elle ne voulait pas se rajouter.

-C'est stupide. »

Une main caresse tendrement mes cheveux, puis j'entends un soupire.

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait couper ses cheveux ?

-Oui. Ils étaient abimés suite à son séjour à l'hôpital…

-C'est étonnant qu'elle vous ait laissé faire. Plus jeune, elle adorait avoir les cheveux très longs. C'était sa fierté.

-Je pense qu'elle se moque de tout cela maintenant. L'apparence ne fait pas tout, vous savez. Yuuki a subi un choc émotionnel très fort et elle en sera marquée à vie. Alors je doute que ses cheveux soient longs ou courts lui posent problème. »

Ryo ne répond pas directement à Takanori, mais il me dit :

« Qu'en penses-tu Yuuki ? Dit-il la vérité ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Takanori le fait à ma place.

« Elle dort, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous répondre.

-Alors Yuuki ? me demande-t-il, ignorant le psy. »

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et me redresse. Je murmure alors d'une voix rauque :

« Je ne sais pas … »

Je regarde mon frère qui me sourit doucement, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'elle ne dormait plus ?

-Même si je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis plus de 9 ans, je la connais encore très bien. Je peux encore savoir si elle fait semblant de dormir pour écouter une conversation la concernant ou si elle me ment. Maintenant, Yuuki, réponds à ma question. »

Je regarde mon frère puis baisse les yeux.

« Ne la brusquée …

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ou non avec ma sœur Monsieur. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je l'a connais mieux que vous. Yuuki ?

-J'avoue … que … je me suis sentie mal en voyant mes cheveux être coupés ainsi … mais … Takanori a dit que ça leur ferai du bien …

-Tu as confiance en lui ? »

Je regarde mon frère droit dans les yeux, surprise par cette question spontanée. J'acquiesce difficilement et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Yuuki … viens me voir aussi souvent que tu en as besoin. Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper pour entrer. Ma maison est également la tienne. »

Ma vue se brouille et je cache mon visage dans le cou de mon frère afin d'y déverser mes larmes en silence.

A la fin de la soirée, Takanori me ramène « chez nous » en me prenant par la main. Je marche la tête tournée vers chez Ryo, une larme roulant sur ma joue. Puis je finis par regarder devant moi.

« Takanori ?

-Oui ?

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-De vous avoir emmené chez mon frère … vous aviez peut-être d'autres choses à faire.

-Yuuki, si je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais faire, c'est que moi je n'avais rien à faire. »

Nous nous arrêtons en plein milieu de la rue et il prend mon visage en coupe.

« Yuuki, je tiens beaucoup à toi et quoi qu'il se passe, je ferai tout pour répondre au moindre de tes besoins. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux et murmure :

« Vous tenez à moi comment ?

-Comme ça … »

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me déconnecte de la réalité.__


	10. Chapter 10

C'est encore une nuit que j'ai passée assise dans mon lit sans dormir. Le jour se lève, mais moi non. Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Du bout des doigts je caresse mes lèvres … pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassée ?

Je finis par me lever et par enfiler rapidement des vêtements. Sans chercher par croiser Takanori, je sors directement de la maison et me rends chez mon frère. Je tambourine à la porte et je l'appel. J'ai besoin de lui, maintenant.

C'est sa copine qui m'ouvre.

« Mais ça ne va pas de venir déranger les gens à cette heure-ci ? Me hurle-t-elle dessus. »

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et je murmure le nom de mon frère. Lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi, elle soupire.

« Oh … c'est toi. Je pensais que c'était un des voisins qui voulait gueuler pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Ryo dort.

-J'ai besoin de le voir …

-Je viens de te dire qu'il dort.

-Ayumi… écoutes … j'ai vraiment besoin de mon frère et MAINTENANT ! »

Elle a un mouvement de recule à la fin de ma phrase et me fait entrer. Elle monte dans sa chambre et réveille mon frère qui vient me voir rapidement.

« Yuuki, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Je toise sa copine avec un mauvais œil et il lui fait comprendre d'un regard de sortir de la pièce. Une fois que je la sais loin, je laisse tomber mon masque de froideur et je me jette dans les bras de Ryo.

Je laisse mes larmes couler encore et encore, alors que Ryo me frotte le dos et me murmure des mots réconfortants.

Je finis par me calmer et je souffle :

« Il m'a embrassée. »

Ryo me regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait que Takanori m'ait embrassée.

« La dernière personne qui … m'a embrassée… m'a abandonnée… je ne veux pas … souffrir à nouveau…

-Je comprends très bien Yuuki. Mais tu ne peux pas rester renfermée sur toi-même éternellement. Il va falloir avancer.

-Mais …

-Ressens-tu quelque chose pour lui ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Et pour Suguru ?

-J'éprouve encore quelques sentiments pour lui, mais ma haine envers lui est trop forte pour que je puisse encore penser des choses biens envers lui.

-Je vois… parles en avec ton blondinet Yuuki. Si tu ne lui parle pas, tu vas avoir mal au fond de toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois de-nouveau triste pour un homme. Et si ça ne va pas, viens de suite à la maison. Compris ? »

J'acquiesce, le remerciant d'une bise sur la joue et m'excuse pour le dérangement. Il rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Tu as déjeuné ?

-Je viens à peine de me lever.

-Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, non ?

-Je pensais trop … et puis cette chambre m'effraye …

-Parles en lui de ça aussi. Il pourra surement faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Il me tire dans la cuisine et m'offre un petit déjeuner. Je mange, alors que lui monte dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il revient, j'ai fini de manger. Il me dit alors qu'il me raccompagne chez moi.

C'est moi qui le dirige, ne sachant où habite Takanori. Lorsqu'il voit la maison, il pousse un sifflement admiratif.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

J'hausse les épaules, montrant ainsi que je m'en fous totalement. Il rit et me tire contre lui. Il ouvre la porte, faisant comme chez lui et hurle :

« OH LE PSY ! T'ES OU ? »

Takanori débarque alors en courant et regarde Ryo furieusement.

« Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ! Et puis que faites-vous ici ?

-Yuuki est venue me voir parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Cela vous gêne ?

-Non. Mais ne criez pas comme ça !

-Vous avez peur de gêner vos voisins ? J'avoue que vous êtes le calme incarné ! Ils ne doivent pas être habitués au boucan ! Mais sachez que quand Yuuki sera de nouveau elle, ils devront bien se tenir ! »

Je souris contre mon frère et tire sur sa veste dans son dos afin d'attirer son attention.

« Un problème Yuuki ?

-Non. Vas dormir. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front.

« Ok. »

Il commence à partir mais il me lance :

« Et fais ce que je t'ai dit ! Sinon je te botte le cul ! »

J'acquiesce et il m'offre un signe de main avant de claquer bruyamment la porte, me laissant ainsi seule avec Takanori.


	11. Chapter 11

« Que dois-tu faire ? »

Je me tourne vers Takanori et le regarde un instant avant de baisser la tête. Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Yuuki, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Je ne relève pas la tête, ne lui réponds pas et je sens son inquiétude pointer. Seulement, j'ai tellement peur de l'affronter. Comme si … comme si le fait de tout mettre à plat allait changer ma vie à jamais. J'ai cette impression que l'homme qui se tient en face de moi est celui qui permettra à ce que tout change. Je ne veux pas de changement. C'est trop compliqué.

Une de ses mains quitte mon épaule et passe sous mon menton afin de me redresser le visage. Lorsque mes yeux entrent en contact avec les siens, je rougis et détourne le regard.

« Yuuki, ne me fuis pas. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

-Ryo … m'a demandé de vous parler…

-Sur quel sujet ?

-Je … vous m'avez embrassée…

-Oh… c'est donc de ça que tu veux parler. Alors viens. Allons nous installer dans le salon. »

Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens et me tire dans le salon. Sa main brulante contre la mienne gelée, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Je soupire discrètement et resserre mes doigts autour des siens.

Une fois installé sur un canapé, il joue avec ma main et m'interroge du regard.

« Je … j'ai été très gênée… hier… mais … la dernière personne m'ayant embrassée… c'est Suguru … alors…

-Tu l'aimes toujours.

-Oui… enfin non … je ne sais pas vraiment … c'est que j'ai peur …

-Peur de quoi ?

-Que vous m'abandonniez comme lui…

-Yuuki, je …

-Alors je ne veux pas… je suis désolée … mais je ne veux pas … »

Sa main caresse ma joue avec un doux sourire. Ses yeux sont pourtant triste… j'appuie ma joue sur sa main, cherchant inconsciemment plus de contact avec lui. Son sourire s'accentue et il me dit :

« Ne t'excuse pas Yuuki, je comprends. Tu as besoin de temps avant de pouvoir refaire confiance aux personnes qui t'entourent. Je serai patient. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime. »

Je le regarde, surprise. Il me sourit toujours, et sa main est descendue dans mon cou. Je frissonne malgré moi.

« Mais changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? me dit-il en enlevant sa main. »

Je soupire mais acquiesce.

« Si je t'en dis un peu plus sur moi, accepterais-tu de me tutoyer ? »

J'acquiesce à nouveau et il sourit à pleine dents.

« Dans ce cas… je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto, je suis né le 1er février à Kanagawa. J'ai un grand frère qui s'appelle Saito. Hum … quand j'étais petit, je voulais être chanteur et monter mon groupe de rock. »

Je souris doucement. C'est un rêve stupide. Il sourit aussi et continue de parler tout en jouant avec ma main.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu être chanteur. J'ai quitté ma famille afin de faire mes études à Tokyo. Quoi de plus banal. En fait, j'ai une vie sommairement banale ! Rien de bien intéressent se passe dans ma vie. Sauf peut-être toi ! Tu es bien la seule personne à changer le cours de ma vie. M'enfin ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien. Mais travaillant tout le temps, je ne pourrai jamais m'en occuper. Hum … que pourrai-je te dire d'autre ? Oh ! Ma couleur préféré est le rose et j'adore le chocolat !

-Le rose ?

-Oui. Je collection les lunettes de soleil, les chapeaux, les chemises à motifs … enfin, beaucoup de choses !

-Je vois ça …

-Acceptes-tu alors de me tutoyer ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Hmm … poses-moi des questions alors ! J'y répondrai le plus franchement possible !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu psy ?

-J'aime pouvoir aider les personnes qui m'entourent, les écouter et les réconforter. Après, j'avoue que c'est un métier pesant mais je l'adore !

-Avez-vous toujours cette boite à musique ? »

Il me regarde, étonné par la question.

« Oui pourquoi ?

-La musique était belle. J'aurai aimé l'écouter de nouveau…

-Je la récupèrerai à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine pour toi. »

La journée se passe ainsi : je lui pose des questions et il y répond. Mais je ne le tutoie toujours pas et ça le rend triste à chaque « vous » que je prononce.

Je finis par vouloir aller dormir mais il me retient doucement et pose ses lèvres sur mon front :

« Passe une bonne nuit Yuuki. »

Je lui souris et lui dit :

« Toi aussi… Takanori. »


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Takanori m'a emmenée faire les magasins avec une joie immense. Il me traine à travers les boutiques, achetant pratiquement tout ce que je regarde d'un peu trop près.

Nous finissons par entrer chez un disquaire et je parcours les rayons sans vraiment regarder. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un groupe qu'Il aimait.

_[Flash-back]_

_« Oh Yuuki ! Sois gentille ! _

_-Non Uke, je ne veux pas que tu mettes cette musique. Elle est trop horrible ! Le gars hurle tellement dans son micro qu'on dirait qu'il va s'arracher les cordes vocales. _

_-Meuh nan ! Yuuki, s'il te plait ! »_

_Je regarde mon meilleur ami faire sa tête de chien battu et je soupire, acceptant enfin qu'il mette sa musique. Il m'offre un grand sourire et me plaque une grosse bise sur la joue. J'éclate de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec amusement._

_« Yuuki ? _

_-Oui ?_

_-On va au cinéma cette aprèm ? »_

_Je soupire et dis : _

_« Uke ! Tu as vraiment des idées stupides ! Il fait un temps radieux, on est dans ton jardin, au bord de la piscine à bronzer et tu veux aller t'enfermer dans une salle de cinéma ! Non mais franchement … _

_-Tu auras le droit à deux paquets de maltesers._

_-Bon, on y va ? »_

_Il rit de bon cœur avant de me porter et de me jeter dans l'eau avec un rire sadique._

_[Fin du Flash-Back.]_

« Yuuki ? »

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui m'a appelée et je grimace. Suguru. Je tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, mais je ne vois pas Takanori. Hmm … il semblerait que je sois bloquée avec lui…

« Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ?

-Non, comme tu vois, j'ai encore la camisole de force.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet de plaisanterie Yuuki.

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé de m'adresser la parole Suguru. »

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, puis des lèvres se poser dans mon cou. Je frissonne puis regarde derrière moi. Takanori me sourit doucement et j'acquiesce discrètement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Joyama. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-On se connait ? demande Suguru.

-Oui. Je suis le Docteur Matsumoto de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Tokyo.

-Oh, c'est vous qui avez suivi Yuuki durant son séjour à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, la première année. Puis après, j'ai été remplacé par le Docteur Takeshima. Du coup, je peux héberger Yuuki chez moi vu que personne ne pouvait le faire.

-Si, moi je …

-Yuuki-chérie, on y va ?

-Avec plaisir. Trop de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent ici… et puis je voudrais aller voir Ryo.

-Au revoir Monsieur Joyama. »

Toujours en me tenant par la taille, nous sortons du magasin sans un regard en arrière. Une fois sortis du magasin, je m'appuie un peu plus sur Takanori et pousse un profond soupire.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je lui lance un regard perdu et rempli de tristesse. Il me serre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller dans cette chaleur rassurante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je suis tombée sur le CD d'un groupe que mon meilleur ami adorait et ça fait remonter certains souvenirs… qui … me prouvent qu'il est réellement parti pour de bon et que … que j'ai beaucoup changer… »

Takanori m'écarte un peu de lui afin de me regarder et de me demander :

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

-Eh bien … je me rends compte qu'Il n'est pas là alors que j'ai besoin de lui. Je me rends également compte que je ne suis pas avec lui à rire à gorge déployée parce qu'il m'a jetée dans la piscine parce que j'ai accepté d'aller au cinéma avec lui pour deux paquets de maltesers. Je me rends compte qu'Il n'écoutera plus sa musique de dingue en me disant de venir danser avec lui. Je me rends compte que beaucoup de choses n'auront plus jamais lieu et ça me fait mal parce que je n'ai pas pu les vivre pleinement parce que je croyais bêtement qu'Il était increvable. Et ça fait encore plus mal maintenant que je me rends compte de ça que quand j'ai appris qu'Il est mort. Ça me fait si mal que j'ai envie de hurler, de frapper, de pleurer … »

Un soupire sort de mes lèvres et je murmure doucement en posant ma tête sur son épaule :

« Il me manque tellement… »

Takanori passe sa main dans mes cheveux et m'écarte un peu de lui.

« Yuuki, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais il faut que tu affronte cette douleur et que tu avances. En restant ainsi campée sur le passé, tu te détruiras à petit feu. Tu as déjà passé plus d'un an dans un hôpital et ce serait regrettable que tous les efforts que tu aies fait ne soient pas récompensés, que tu aies à régresser. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui… mais c'est tellement dur. Je n'y arriverai pas Takanori. Il me manque tellement. Il était le seul à être resté près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui … sans lui, je ne suis rien. Il était le Gardien de mon monde, de mon cœur. Sans lui, je ne peux pas vivre.

-Il restera toujours le Gardien de ton monde et de ton cœur, Yuuki. Même si maintenant il est loin. Quoi qu'il arrive, il sera dans ton cœur et il fera partie de tous les beaux souvenirs que vous avez eus ensemble. A toi d'oublier la douleur et de garder en mémoires des bons moments. »

Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et je baisse la tête.

« De toutes les personnes qui … qui m'entouraient … pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce lui qui … qui est parti ? … j'avais tant besoin de lui … Takanori … je veux qu'on me le rende … je veux qu'on me le rende … je ne peux pas vivre sans lui … c'est trop dur … Takanori … je veux qu'on me le rende … »


	13. Chapter 13

Alors que nous mangions dans la cuisine, dans un silence digne de la Cour Royale, j'ai dit :

« Pourquoi n'achèterais-tu pas le chien que tu rêves d'avoir ? »

Bien entendu, Takanori s'est comme statufié, la fourchette en suspend devant sa bouche grande ouverte. Ses magnifiques yeux ont rencontré les miens et j'ai ajouté :

« C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit hier, non ? »

Il a fermé la bouche, reposé sa fourchette dans son assiette et a fermé les yeux avec un petit soupire.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais le problème est que je travaille dans un hôpital et il me sera impossible de m'en occuper. »

Je me suis mordue la langue afin d'éviter de balancer une pique sanglante et j'ai repris mon repas en silence. Il est évident qu'il n'a pas compris que je veux que ce chien soit à la maison afin que je ne me sente pas seule la journée lorsqu'il travaillera. Voir même la nuit. Car je me souviens qu'il était souvent à mon chevet la nuit.

Une fois mon repas finit, je débarrasse rapidement mon assiette et monte dans ma chambre sans un mot, ni même un regard, pour Takanori.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je jette un coup d'œil aux sacs d'objets et vêtements qu'il m'a acheté plutôt dans la matinée. Je soupire et range le tout. Une fois ceci fait, je m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde le quartier.

C'est un endroit paisible. Il y a très peu de jeunes délinquants et on peut s'y sentir en sécurité. D'ici, je ne vois pas la maison de Ryo et j'avoue que ça me fait mal au cœur de ne pas le voir d'ici.

Parfois, j'ai cette envie de courir sur la route menant à chez mon frère et d'entrer chez lui pour ne plus ressortir.

Trois jours que je suis ici. Et pour dire vrai, je crois que je ne me sentirai jamais chez moi ici en ne faisant rien. Takanori s'occupe de tout. Que ce soit le ménage, la cuisine ou autre.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement et Takanori s'approche de moi en silence. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je soupire.

« Yuuki, ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? »

Je ne réponds pas. A quoi bon répondre de toute façon.

« Yuuki, si tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai fait, je ne pourrai pas réparer mon erreur. S'il te plait Yuuki, parle-moi. »

Je tourne vers lui un regard vide d'intérêt comme quand j'étais là-bas. Son regard se fait alors très triste et je retourne mon visage vers le quartier.

« Que ferai-je quand tu seras à l'hôpital ?

-Je… j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Il y a beaucoup à faire ici, tu sais. J'ai une grande collection de DVD et puis il y a la bibliothèque.

-Je ne veux pas rester enfermée ici toute seule. Ce sera comme là-bas… je ne veux pas être seule …

-Tu ne seras pas seule. Ton frère est …

-Mon frère travaille la nuit ! La journée, il a besoin de dormir ! Je ne peux pas m'incruster chez lui à tout bout de champ ! »

Je soupire et colle mon front contre la vitre. Je resserre mes jambes contre moi et je dis :

« J'ai peur dans cette chambre …

-Tu … pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-Je devais t'en parler … Ryo m'avait dit de t'en parler… mais la discussion que nous avons sur toi m'a fait complètement oublier ceci… et puis, quand je suis montée me coucher hier soir, j'étais tellement épuisée que je me suis endormie de suite.

-Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

-Elle est trop grande… trop sombre … »

Mon regard se pose sur Takanori et j'ajoute :

« Et trop silencieuse… »

Il prend mon visage en coupe et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« Yuuki … pour ta chambre, je peux essayer de faire quelque chose. Seulement, si tu ne m'en parles pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. S'il y a le moindre souci et que tu le gardes pour toi, je ne pourrai jamais t'aider. Tu comprends ? Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir tu … tu peux venir dormir avec moi. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je le vois rougir. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de cette rougeur sur ses joues et étrangement, ça le rend que plus beau.

Sa rougeur s'accentue. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais ça doit réellement être embarrassant.

« Si … si tu ne veux pas … je comprendrai … mais …

-J'accepte. »

Il me regarde, surpris. Je pose ma main sur une de ses joues, toujours autant fascinée par cette couleur qui les teinte.

« Nous … nous ferons repeindre ta chambre avec des couleurs claires … et … et je ferai ajouter des meubles … pour … pour qu'elle ait l'air moins spacieuses … mais pour le bruit… quelque chose qui ne soit pas gênant, ou trop bruyant …

-La boite à musique …

-Eh bien … va pour la boite à musique.

-Takanori, pourquoi rougis-tu ? »

La rougeur sur ses joues s'accentue encore et je souris doucement.

« Je … sais pas.

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Takanori. Est-ce à cause de moi que tu rougis ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu … tu as accepté de dormir avec moi … et … et j'ai très envie de toi … et … et … savoir que tu vas être près de moi me fait imaginer beaucoup de choses … déjà que là, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser…

-Takanori. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que tu as déjà…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je sais tout ça, on en a déjà parlé… c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser… »

Je dénis, avec un sourire, ma main toujours sur sa joue rougie. Mais je finis par l'enlever et soupire.

« Tu devrais sortir te changer les esprits avant de faire quelque chose que tu regrettes. »

Il a acquiescé et est sorti de la chambre. Mais, la chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est qu'il prenne sa voiture et qu'il s'en aille pour ne revenir que lorsque la nuit fut tombée. Je n'ai pas osé le rejoindre dans sa chambre, alors je suis restée assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre toute la nuit à regarder les étoiles.


	14. Chapter 14

La fin de semaine est vite arrivée et Takanori est reparti travailler à l'hôpital, me laissant ainsi seule « chez nous ». Pendant les derniers jours avant sa reprise de travail, nous avons refait ma chambre et je dormais dans la sienne. Enfin, dormir est un bien grand mot. Je me couchais certes avant lui, mais je dormais très peu et il se levait toujours avant moi, comme s'il avait peur d'un « affrontement » quelconque.

Ma chambre est maintenant d'une couleur verte d'eau. Il y a une grande bibliothèque remplissant tout un mur, un grand lit que j'aurai aimé changer pour avoir plus petit, ainsi qu'un bureau, une armoire, un miroir sur pied, un tapis d'un vert un peu plus foncé que les murs et diverses autres babioles qui font que cette pièce est moins vide.

En quelque sorte, la chambre s'est remplie et s'est éclaircie. Mais elle toujours autant silencieuse malgré que Takanori m'ait ramenée la boite à musique. Pour être franche, je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte.

Je ne dors toujours pas aussi bien dans cette chambre refaite pour moi, mais je ne lui dirai rien. Il fait bien trop pour moi et je ne veux pas le déranger pour ça. De toute façon, je finis bien par dormir à un moment donné par manque de sommeil.

Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, il était convenu que je vois mon psy toutes les deux semaines. C'est donc aujourd'hui que je vais le voir. La séance durera une heure et demie. C'est Takanori qui m'emmène en même qu'il part travailler et c'est mon frère qui me récupérera en sortant du travail.

Nous sommes dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital et je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis « réveillée ». Takanori semble habitué à mon silence et il n'insiste pas pour que je parle. D'ailleurs, il n'insiste sur rien du tout. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital et Takanori me conduit au bureau du Docteur Takeshima. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil en face de lui et je regarde par la fenêtre comme à mon habitude.

« Comment allez-vous Yuuki ?

-Bien.

-Racontez-moi comment se passe votre vie avec le Docteur Matsumoto.

-Eh bien … Takanori vit dans le même quartier que mon frère, Ryo, ce qui fait que j'ai un point d'appui en cas de problème quelconque et j'ai quelqu'un de confiance avec qui parler.

-Vous ne faites pas confiance au Docteur Matsumoto ?

-Si. Je lui fais confiance. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit problème entre nous …

-Expliquez-moi.

-Il m'a dit … qu'il m'aime … mais … »

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, ne savant pas réellement ce que je voulais dire.

« Mais ?

-Mais moi … je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Expliquez-moi ce que vous ressentez quand il est dans la même pièce que vous.

-Eh bien … j'ai cette envie qu'il me donne la main, ou qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai envie d'un contacte. Et puis, j'aime quand il me regarde. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Mais ça s'en rapproche beaucoup…

-Alors pourquoi dites-vous que c'est un problème ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai laissé l'amour rentrer dans ma vie, j'ai sombré quand il y a eu une rupture. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

-Qui vous dit qu'il y aura une rupture cette fois-ci ?

-Personne. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

-Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que vous refusez d'être heureuse, peu importe le prix ?

-Non. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise de ma rupture … et je pense que la mort de mon meilleur ami coupe tous les chemins vers le bonheur … Je tiens beaucoup à Takanori, mais je ne veux pas le blesser et je ne veux pas être blessée.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous le blesser ?

-Mon renfermement sur moi-même le blesserait.

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Maintenant dites-moi, avez-vous eu des crises de colère ?

-Non. Mais j'ai failli en avoir une …

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien … je ne sais pas trop … Takanori n'a pas compris un truc que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre et ça m'a énervée.

-Comment avez-vous gérée votre colère ?

-J'ai fuis. Je sais, ce n'est pas très malin, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée…

-Bien. Maintenant, dites-moi, faites-vous des cauchemars la nuit ?

-Pour en faire, il faudrait déjà que je dorme…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je dors très mal …

-En avez-vous parlé avec le Docteur Matsumoto ?

-Oui, nous avons refait ma chambre mais je n'arrive toujours pas à fermer l'œil. J'ai une peur constante quand je suis dans cette chambre. J'ai une impression de ne pas y être en sécurité. Pourtant, je sais que c'est tout le contraire et que je peux m'y sentir très bien. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette impression du cœur …

-Du cœur ?

-Oui. Elle me prend au niveau du cœur et je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de ça.

-Je vois. Que faites-vous quand le Docteur Matsumoto est au travail ?

-La plus part du temps, rien. En fin de journée, mon frère vient me voir une ou deux heures avant de partir travailler. Mais sinon, je ne fais rien.

-N'avez-vous pas pensé à reprendre le travail ?

-Si, j'y ai pensé. Mais je n'ai pas de permis de conduire. Avant, je travaillais avec mon meilleur ami et c'est lui qui venait me chercher le matin et qui me ramenait le soir …

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment il s'appelait.

-Qui ça ?

-Votre meilleur ami.

-Oh … il s'appelait Uke Yutaka. »


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsque Ryo est venu me chercher, le Docteur Takeshima m'a dit :

« Yuuki, ne vous braquez pas. Laissez-vous aller. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça, j'ai simplement acquiescé et je suis partie accrochée au bras de mon frère.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Normal.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?

-Tu ne veux pas dormir rapidement ?

-Si, mais si tu voulais faire un truc avant, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Dans ce cas … »

J'offre un sourire mystérieux à mon frère et lui tend une brochure d'un magazine.

Après notre petit détour par le magasin, Ryo me dépose chez moi avec mon nouvel achat et je m'applique à m'en occuper sérieusement.

Le soir, lorsque Takanori rentre du travail, mon « achat » lui saute littéralement dessus. Je rougis de confusion lorsqu'il me regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu as acheté un chien ?

-Hmm… il s'appelle Kiki … c'est un chiwawa… il est né il y a peu de temps… et euh … je m'en occuperai quand tu seras au travail… c'est un cadeau pour m'avoir permis de sortir de là-bas …

-Il est … pour moi ? »

J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire et il me le renvoie encore plus grand. Puis je lui attrape la main et siffle Kiki pour qu'il me suive. Je les conduis dans le jardin et je dis :

« Je n'ai pas pu tout acheter, je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi. Mais je trouverai un travail s'il le faut… il faudrait lui faire installer une petite maison … j'ai acheté une niche, une gamelle avec de la nourriture pour un mois, une laisse, un collier, et quelques jouets pour qu'il puisse s'amuser. Je n'ai pas pu acheter tout ce qui est pour le laver … donc demain j'y retournerai … Ryo a dit qu'il allait m'emmener.

-Je pourrai t'emmener moi.

-Ah ?

-Oui, demain, je ne travaille pas. »

Je le regarde, surprise. Pourquoi ne travaillait-il pas ?

« Normalement, c'est un jour planifier depuis mes débuts pour que je puisse me reposer. Mais vu que je vivais seul, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rentrer chez moi pour m'ennuyer. Mais, maintenant tu es là et je compte profiter de ce jour de repos. »

Je souris doucement. Takanori me tire vers une chaise longue et nous nous laissons tomber dessus. Il s'installe conte le dossier et moi contre son torse, ainsi, nous regardons Kiki jouer avec une balle rose.

Takanori joue distraitement avec mes cheveux et moi, je tortille le bas de mon t-shirt un peu gênée de la position dans laquelle je suis.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu acheté ce chien ?

-Parce que tu rêvais d'en avoir un et qu'il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser le moindre petit rêve. Je t'ai acheté ce chien à défaut de pouvoir t'aider à devenir chanteur d'un groupe de rock.

-Merci. »

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou et je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau m'a totalement statufiée et étrangement, j'ai apprécié.

Ses bras finissent par s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je commence à me détendre contre lui.

« Quel est ton rêve, Yuuki ?

-Mon rêve ?

-Oui.

-Je n'y pas vraiment penser … mais je pense que mon rêve serait que tout redevienne comme avant ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une vie stable, calme, joyeuse. Avec mes deux meilleurs amis, celui que j'aime, mon frère. Un travail et un endroit à moi. En enlevant bien sur la cigarette, l'alcool, la drogue et les crises de colère. Mais, tout ceci est impossible…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Il est mort. »

Les bras de Takanori se resserrent sur ma taille et je soupire.

« Je ne pourrai jamais réaliser ce rêve et c'est surement pour ça que je me sens si vide…

-Peut être que tu ne peux pas le réaliser entièrement, mais tu peux le réaliser partiellement. Tu as retrouvé une vie stable et approximativement calme. Il ne tient plus qu'à toi pour qu'elle soit joyeuse. Tu ne peux peut être pas retrouvé tes deux meilleurs amis, mais ta meilleure amie est toujours là. Vas la voir et réconcilie toi avec elle ! Ton frère vie à deux pas de chez toi, donc il est de nouveau près de toi. Tu as un endroit rien qu'à toi : ici, c'est chez toi ! Après, tu peux trouver un travail, il n'y pas de problèmes pour ça. Et puis, il n'y a ni drogue, ni alcool, ni cigarette ici. Pour tes crises de colères, je les calmerai du mieux que je peux. Et pour finir, celui que tu aimes … pour ça, je ne peux pas t'aider… finalement, tu es plus proche de ton rêve que tu ne l'imagine. »

Je me retourne, et le regarde. Il a les yeux rivés sur son chien et je souris. Il a raison. Je suis très proche de mon rêve. Beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'imagine.

J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et respire son odeur. Oui… il est bien le seul à pouvoir calmer mes crises de colères. Et il est le seul à trouver les mots justes pour me montrer ce que je ne vois pas.

Je sens une main parcourir mon dos tendrement et je finis par m'endormir, bercée par le cœur et la respiration calme de Takanori.__


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par une langue râpeuse me léchant l'oreille. Je gémis de mécontentement et un petit aboiement me répond en guise de « lève sinon je te mords ».

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Kiki est allongé sur l'oreiller à côté de moi et me regarde avec une bouille toute mignonne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce chien qui me léchouille le bout du nez.

C'est un rire provenant de derrière moi qui me fait sortir de ma contemplation de ce chien qui me mordille l'oreille pour attirer mon attention.

« Bonjour »

Sa voix, à la fois chaude et rauque, me provoque un agréable frisson dans tout le corps. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et d'un débardeur rose fuchsia. Dans ses mains, il porte un plateau garnis pour un « petit déjeuner au lit ». Son sourire est immense et ses cheveux sont humides d'une douche ressente.

Il s'installe au bord du lit et me pose le plateau sur les genoux une fois que je me suis mise en position assise.

« C'est en quel honneur ? »

Il me sourit mystérieusement en guise de réponse et je commence à manger sous son regard attendri qui me gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Je finis de manger au bout d'une demi-heure et Takanori m'enlève le plateau pour le poser sur le bureau. Il revient vite sur le lit, se posant à califourchon sur mes genoux.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et m'allonge sur le lit, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête.

« Je vais t'expliquer le programme de la journée. Ce matin, nous allons à l'animalerie pour acheter tout ce qu'il nous manque pour Kiki. Ensuite, nous ramenons tout cela ici et nous mangeons. Après manger, nous emmènerons Kiki chez ton frère pour l'après-midi, car toi et moi, nous allons au cinéma.

-Au … cinéma ?

-Oui, nous allons aller voir un film. Tous les deux. Rien que nous deux. Sans se poser de questions. Sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Compris ?

-Oui … mais … pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma avec toi. »

Il rapproche dangereusement son visage sur mien et souffle contre mes lèvres :

« Parce que j'ai envie de montrer à tout le monde la femme que j'aime. »

Je rougis furieusement et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes pour un baiser aérien. Puis il se recule et se rassoit sur mes genoux.

« Donc ma chère, il faut que tu prennes une douche et que tu te fasses plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. Je te laisse une heure, grand maximum. Après, je t'emmène avec moi. »

Il me sourit et se penche rapidement pour me voler un baiser avant de s'enfuir de ma chambre tout aussi rapidement. Kiki le suit avec un aboiement joyeux et me laisse seul dans cette chambre.

Je regarde le plateau repas et soupire.

« Même pas il le redescend dans la cuisine … tss … »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre d'un coup et je sursaute.

« J'ai oublié le plateau …

-C'est justement ce que je me disais…

-Ah ?

-Hmm … »

J'ouvre mon placard et prends des vêtements au hasard puis me rends dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Je me coiffe, m'habille et descend rejoindre Takanori dans le jardin qui joue avec Kiki. Je souris en les voyant courir à travers le jardin, Kiki essayant d'attraper la balle que Takanori fait rouler avec le pied.

Lorsque Takanori me voit, il délaisse totalement Kiki pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

« Déjà prête ?

-Oui. Il ne me faut pas quinze ans pour me préparer. Une demi-heure maximum.

-C'est génial. »

Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez et appel Kiki pour lui passer la laisse.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Takanori attrape ma main et nous montons dans la voiture. Kiki monte à l'arrière sur une couverture. Je souris en voyant ça et j'attache ma ceinture.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sommes de retour « chez nous », les bras chargés de diverses choses pour Kiki. Nous rangeons le tout, puis Takanori prépare le repas de midi pendant que moi je m'occupe de Kiki dans le jardin.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque que deux bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et que des lèvres douces et chaudes embrassent mon cou.

« Le repas est près. »

J'acquiesce et suis Takanori jusque dans la cuisine pour manger. Nous mangeons en silence, puis à la fin du repas, nous débarrassons la table rapidement avant de partir chez Ryo avec Kiki.

Ryo nous ouvre la porte et attrape le chien qui aboie joyeusement.

« Salut mon pote ! dit-il à l'attention du chien qui lui lèche le visage. Alors comment ça va ? »

Je ris doucement et me rapproche de Takanori pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Geste qui n'échappe pas à mon frère qui m'offre un clin d'œil.

« Bon, allez-y vite ! Je m'occupe de Kiki. Et vous le psy, faites attention à ma sœur !

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

Je fais un signe de la main à mon frère et nous partons, main dans la main au cinéma.

Takanori avait choisi un film d'horreur, le genre de film que j'adore. J'avais la tête sur son épaule et son bras m'entourait la taille. Je riais doucement à chaque scène choquante et vraiment trop stupide pour être vraie.

Takanori caressais mon dos, montant et descendant sa main avec une lenteur envoutante. J'étais plus concentrée sur sa main que sur le film. Sa main passait sur ma hanche et remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour enfin aller dans ma nuque et passer sur mon épaule avant de refaire le chemin inverse.

A la fin du film, j'étais totalement hypnotisée par main de Takanori et j'en venais à gémir inconsciemment. Et ce fut pousser par je ne sais quoi, que je plaqua violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser enflammé.


	17. Chapter 17

A peine nous sommes rentrés à la maison, que Takanori a de nouveau pris mes lèvres pour m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Nous avons monté les escaliers laborieusement, puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa chambre.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et les miennes tentaient de lui enlever son débardeur qui m'empêchait de toucher sa peau brulante.

Ce soir-là, je me suis donnée à Takanori cœur, corps et âme. Ce soir-là, j'ai senti la vie reprendre possession de mon corps. Ce soir-là, j'ai atteint mon rêve. Car non seulement j'ai enfin pu comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Takanori, mais en plus, je me suis libérée de toute la colère qui était en moi.

Cette nuit-là, alors que je le regardais dormir, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose : je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans Takanori. Pourquoi ? Eh bien … la réponse est simple : je l'aime plus que je ne l'imaginais. En réalité, Takanori était le rêve que je voulais atteindre et j'ai réussi à réalise ce rêve sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

Les gestes qu'il avait envers moi étaient peut être sans arrière-pensée, mais ils m'ont permis de me montrer qui est vraiment cet homme blond en blouse blanche qui venait tous les jours dans ma chambre pour essayer de me sortir de ma folie furieuse. Takanori est un homme doux, tendre et passionné. Il va au bout de tout ce qu'il entreprend, sauf si les sentiments se mêlent au travail. Il est généreux, attentionné, drôle, charmant, beau… Il a toutes les qualités qu'un homme doit avoir.

Pour tout vous dire, si aujourd'hui je suis dans ce lit avec lui, c'est parce qu'il est celui qui a permis à une pauvre fille folle comme moi de revivre. Parce qu'il est celui que j'aime vraiment. Parce qu'il est celui avec qui je finirai ma vie.

Je finis par m'allonger contre son torse et d'instinct, il entour mon corps de ses bras puissants. Oui, il est vraiment l'homme qu'il me faut …

Au petit matin, je suis réveillée par une douce caresse sur la joue. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, un sourire nait sur mon visage et ma main part s'égarer dans les cheveux de mon homme.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui…

-Je sais. Est-ce pour cela que tu me réveilles ?

-Oui. Je voulais te dire penser à aller chercher Kiki chez ton frère et surtout, je voulais pouvoir t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir. »

Je souris doucement et approche mon visage du sien afin de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux et amoureux.

« Bonne journée Chérie.

-Bonne journée. »

Il se lève et je remarque qu'il est déjà habillé. Je me lève également et pars sous la douche. Une fois lavée et habillée, je descends à la cuisine afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner, seulement, quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée. Je vais donc ouvrir.

« Salut Yuuki.

-Suguru, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble demeure ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment chez toi, mais chez ton psy …

-Je vis avec Takanori, donc c'est aussi chez moi. Que veux-tu ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Entre. »

Je l'invite dans la cuisine, où je me prépare mon petit déjeuner. Je m'installe et mange en attendant qu'il commence enfin à parler.

« Tu viens de te lever ?

-Oui… j'ai eu une assez courte nuit …

-Oh …

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je voulais de proposer de venir vivre chez moi, qu'on se remette ensemble, comme …

-Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu me sortes une connerie. Rien ne saura jamais comme avant et puis, je suis heureuse ici.

-Je t'aime Yuuki et je …

-Moi je ne t'aime plus Suguru. Je n'éprouve pour toi qu'une indifférence totale.

-Tu ne peux pas. Pas après tout ce qu'on a partagé.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Ça, je le conçois. Tu m'as tellement gueulé dessus pour que j'arrête de boire, de fumer et de me droguer… Ce n'était franchement pas la meilleure méthode pour me faire arrêter. Et j'ai réussi à m'arrêter, mais pas grâce à toi. C'est grâce à Takanori. C'est lui qui était là quand j'étais en manque de cocaïne et d'ecstasy, c'est lui qui était là quand je faisais de violente crise de colère, c'est lui qui était là pour sécher mes larmes quand je faisais un cauchemar. Et ce n'est pas toi. Toi, tu as attendu un an pour revenir. En un an, j'ai réussi à oublier mes sentiments pour toi. En un an, j'ai développé d'autres sentiments que l'amour envers toi. Je t'ai haïe, détesté, je t'ai même pleuré. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je n'éprouve même un seul regret d'avoir à être séparée de toi. Alors, non, je ne veux pas venir vivre avec toi, je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi, et je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant. Toi et moi, on a essayé et s'est impossible. Je suis désolée … en fait, non, je ne suis même pas désolée ! Mais c'est comme ça. »

Je croque dans ma tartine recouverte de chocolat et mange silencieusement sous le regard triste de mon ex-amant. Il finit par baisser la tête et murmurer :

« Tu l'aimes ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ton psy.

-Oui, je l'aime. Pourquoi ?

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas revenir …

-Non. Je viens t'expliquer pourquoi je ne veux pas revenir. Parce que mes sentiments pour toi ont réellement changés. Suguru, je ne t'aime plus. C'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Mais putain Yuuki, moi je t'aime !

-C'est bien pour toi. Moi je ne t'aime plus. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ça, je te fais confiance.

-Non, Yuuki. C'est toi que je veux. Rien que toi. Ça toujours été toi. Je n'aurai pas dû partir. Yuuki, je t'aime tellement…

-Suguru, je suis heureuse ici. Je ne partirai pour rien au monde.

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

-Oui. Je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. »


	18. Chapter 18

J'ai brisé le cœur de Suguru comme il a brisé le mien. Mais étrangement, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien que je ne l'aurai imaginé après cette « vengeance » accomplie. C'est même tout le contraire. Je me suis sentie triste et mélancolique toute la journée. Je ne suis même pas passée chez Ryo pour récupérer Kiki, c'est lui qui est venu.

Il a tout de suite compris qu'il y allait que chose qui ne va pas. Mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire et m'a dit d'en parler avec Takanori. J'ai acquiescé et il est parti travaillé.

J'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec Kiki, dans le jardin. Lorsque Takanori est rentré, je n'ai pas bougé de là où j'étais malgré que Kiki lui ai sauté dessus joyeusement.

« Chérie, y'a un problème ?

-Suguru est venu à la maison ce matin … »

Je me redresse et tourne le dos à Takanori. Je croise les bras et soupire.

« Il voulait que j'aille vivre avec lui … j'ai bien sur refusé. Mais …

-Mais ?

-Je lui ai brisé le cœur … et ça me fait mal … je ne comprends pas pourquoi …

-C'est normal. »

Les bras de Takanori encerclent ma taille et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bon, alors quand tu blesses quelqu'un, tu te sens coupable. C'est dans l'ordre des choses car ton cœur est pur et qu'il sait ce que c'est d'avoir mal. »

Je me retourne dans ses bras et enfouie mon visage dans son cou avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Comment fais-tu ?

-De quoi ?

-Comment fais-tu pour me rassurer avec de simples mots ?

-Oh … je ne sais pas. Quand c'est toi, ça vient naturellement.

-Merci…

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout à fait normal. »

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me tire jusqu'à sa chambre pour me faire sienne encore une fois.

Contre son torse, je respire calmement son odeur alors qu'il caresse avec tendresse mes cheveux. Je relève mon regard vers lui et il me sourit amoureusement.

« Tu … tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Un patient difficile …

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ?

-Il est dans l'ail pénitentiaire de l'hôpital. Et il ne semble faire aucun progrès.

-Ah … tu veux en parler ?

-C'n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le droit. Secret professionnel. Tu comprends.

-Oui.

-Dors mon amour, tu es exténuée. »

J'acquiesce et embrasse ses lèvres avant de me caller contre lui. Je ferme doucement les yeux et m'endors au son des battements de son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, il y a un petit mot sur son oreiller :

« _Mon Amour, _

_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je t'écris pour te dire que je rentrais surement tard ce soir._

_Passe une bonne journée. _

_Je t'aime._

_Takanori._ »

Je souris doucement face à cette attention et vais ranger ce petit mot dans ma chambre. J'y attrape au passage quelques vêtements et vais prendre ma douche.

Les jours passent ainsi de suite et se ressemblent tous. La routine s'est installée.

Pour m'a part, je travaille à la boulangerie du coin afin de m'occuper. J'y travaille tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le dimanche. Dimanche parce que la boulangerie est fermée et mercredi pour mon rendez-vous avec le Docteur Takeshima.

C'est d'ailleurs aujourd'hui que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Je suis avec Takanori dans l'accueil de l'hôpital quand la secrétaire nous annonce que le Docteur Takeshima n'est pas là parce que sa femme a accouchée cette nuit.

« Mais Docteur Matsumoto, vous pouvez le remplacer.

-J'ai déjà quelque chose à faire.

-Non Docteur. Le patient que vous deviez voir est en train de se faire soigner. Il s'est briser la main en frappant contre un mur.

-Je vois. Faites dire aux infirmières de lui mettre une camisole. C'était la blessure de trop. Je ne voulais pas en venir là … mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais m'occuper de Mademoiselle Takia.

-Bien Docteur. »

Takanori m'entraine dans son bureau après avoir pris mon dossier que lui tendait la secrétaire. C'est la première fois que j'y entre. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

Il allume son ordinateur et ouvre mon dossier. Il le parcours rapidement des yeux puis me regarde.

« Assieds-toi mon ange, je ne vais pas te manger.

-C'est que …

-Oui ?

-Eh bien … tu as mon dossier entre les mains et …

-Et ?

-Il y a des choses que j'ai dites au Docteur Takeshima …

-Que tu ne voulais pas que je sache ?

-Non, c'n'est pas ça. Je n'ai rien à te cacher. C'est juste que … bah, je lui dis comment tout ce passe à la maison … ce que je ressens … les rêves que je fais …

-Je sais. Ça peut paraitre embarrassant, mais vois-moi comme ton psy pour le moment. Pas comme ton amant.

-C'n'est pas évidant …

-Je sais bien … Bon, veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

-Je … je veux bien … »

Il referme le dossier, se lève et contourne son bureau pour venir vers moi. Il m'attrape par la taille et me colle à lui. Je souris doucement et enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

« Et de quoi veux-tu parler mon Amour ?

-J'n'sais pas, et toi ?

-J'ai une petite idée… »

Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Puis le baiser devient plus profond et passionné. Ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre.

Je tourne la tête pour voir qui a osé nous déranger et c'est la secrétaire qui me foudroie du regard. Je lui offre un sourire sadique et elle se met à hurler :

« Mais Docteur, vous n'allez pas bien ! Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ? C'est censé être une séance de psychanalyse !

-Tout est dans le censé, je murmure pour que seule Takanori m'entende. »

Ce qui le fait rire d'ailleurs puisqu'il resserre son étreinte.

« Voyons Mademoiselle, je fais ce que je veux avec ma fiancée.

-Votre … fiancée ?

-Dois-je le répéter dans une autre langue pour que vous compreniez. Veuillez sortir de mon bureau maintenant. »

En sortant, elle claque violement la porte. Je reporte mon attention sur Takanori qui me sourit :

« Où en étions-nous ? »


	19. Chapter 19

Je m'avance lentement à travers le cimetière, un bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains. Je suis vêtue entièrement de noir.

J'ai enfin réussi à faire mon deuil. Au bout de deux ans après sa brusque mort. Cela fait presque donc un an que je vis avec Takanori et que nous sommes en couple. Il a réussi à me redonner gout à la vie et il est pour moi indispensable pour que je puisse avancer.

Je finis par arriver devant ça tombe. Je dépose le bouquet près de sa photo et je m'agenouille devant, posant mes mains à plat sur la pierre froide. Je baisse la tête, mes larmes menaçant de couler.

« Salut … je suis désolée de venir que maintenant … je suis désolée que tu sois parti sur ce désaccord entre nous … je suis désolée d'avoir été ce que je suis … je suis désolée pour tellement de choses que je ne saurai pas toutes te les énumérer… »

Je fais une pause et caresse sa photo du bout des doigts. Ce visage. Il me manque tellement. Et ce sourire. Il est maintenant devenu un véritable Ange.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en deux ans … j'ai passé plus d'un an dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Endroit où j'y ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie. Et je mesure parfaitement la portée de mes mots. Je l'aime à un point que même en venant ici, c'est un déchirement de l'abandonner quelques heures.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? Me demande une voix derrière moi. »

Je me redresse et me tourne. Linoa. Elle me sourit doucement et dépose une couronne de fleurs sur la tombe.

« Je viens ici une fois par mois.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que tu parles du Docteur Matsumoto. Tu as l'air heureuse avec lui.

-Je le suis.

-Je contente pour toi.

-Où est ton fils ?

-Avec son père. »

_[Flash-back]_

_« Linoa ! Yuuki ! Lâchez moi cette putain de console de merde et venez m'aider ! Bordel, Yuuki, c'est ton anniversaire ! Pas le mien ! _

_-C'est toi qui a décidé d'organiser mon anniversaire Uke. Moi je voulais le passer avec vous deux seulement devant un bon film à se marrer !_

_-Quel genre de film ? demande Linoa._

_-Un bon film d'horreur ! _

_-Tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Mais non, je t'aime trop pour ça ! »_

_Uke souffle derrière nous et nous dit : _

_« Les filles, vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ! Yuuki, tu vas avoir 18 ans ! Il faut marquer le coup._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bande de faux-cul pour marquer le coup Uke. J'ai juste besoin de mes deux meilleurs amis et ça me suffit très bien._

_-Avoue que tu aimerais que ton beau brun vienne ! Me taquine Linoa._

_-Suguru ne peut pas venir. »_

_Uke vient s'installer entre nous sur le canapé et il nous attrape par les épaules pour nous serrer contre lui._

_« Très bien. Je vais appeler tout le peuple que j'ai invité pour annuler. Mais je veux que vous fassiez la vaisselle ! _

_-Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Je demande avec un sourire en coin._

_-Un paquet de maltesers !_

_-VENDU ! _

_-Et moi ? demande Linoa._

_-Ma reconnaissance éternelle !_

_-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à quelque chose de matériel comme Yuuki ? Tu l'achète toujours avec des maltesers ! _

_-Mais, parce que pour toi, c'est différent. »_

_Il se penche vers elle et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Linoa rougit fortement et j'explose de rire. _

_« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! »_

_Linoa me foudroie du regard et Uke m'offre un grand sourire innocent. _

_[Fin du flash-back]_

« Tu l'aime toujours ? Je demande.

-Mes sentiments seront toujours les mêmes pour lui. Même si maintenant je suis heureuse avec Atsuaki et que j'ai un enfant. Uke n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse aller au désespoir. Comme pour toi. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il t'arrive ce qu'il t'ait arrivé.

-C'est de ma faute s'il est mort…

-C'est de la faute à personne Yuuki. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident de voiture. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

_[Flash-back]_

_« JE TE DETESTE UKE ! BARRE-TOI DE CHEZ MOI ! _

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser Yuuki ! Ton petit-ami vient de te plaquer ! Merde ! Laisse-moi t'aider !_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Comme tous les autres mecs ! »_

_Uke a un mouvement de recul et son regard s'assombrit. Il finit par baisser la tête et me dit :_

_« Je suis désolé Yuuki. Je vais partir. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme ça. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras le bonheur. Et quand je dis le bonheur, c'est le bonheur que je vis avec Linoa. Celui que je vis chaque matin quand je me lève, chaque fois qu'elle me dit 'je t'aime', chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour. Yuuki, sois heureuse. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. Fais-le pour moi. »_

_Il part en fermant doucement la porte et je m'effondre au sol._

_[Fin du flash-back]_

Ne t'en fais pas Uke. Je suis heureuse.


	20. Bonus

**__**_Voilà la fin de Defective Tradegy approche et voici 3 Bonus pour vous. _

_Le Bonus 1 est du Point de Vue de Takanori. _

_Le Bonus 2 est du Point de Vue de Linoa._

_Le Bonus 3 est du Point de Vue de Ryo (avec un nouveau personnage : Hyde) _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS 1<strong>

J'arrive à l'hôpital en avance ce matin-là. Alors je passe en salle de repos et prend le temps d'enfiler ma blouse blanche après avoir enlevé ma veste de cuir. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux afin de les dégager de devant mes yeux et fil dans mon bureau.

J'allume mon ordinateur et regarde mon agenda. J'attrape le dossier de mon premier rendez-vous et je soupire. C'est le pire cas que j'ai.

L'homme, répondant au nom d'Olivier, a été enfermé il y a maintenant deux ans ici. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi il est tombé dans cette folie meurtrière.

Les flics nous l'ont emmené parce qu'il était couvert de sang. Et temps qu'il sera dans cet état, il ne pourra pas il y avoir d'interrogatoire suite au sang trouvé sur ces vêtements.

Oh, bien sûr, il y a eu une enquête. Le nom de l'homme à qui appartient ce sang me dit quelque chose d'ailleurs. Mais je ne saurai remettre un visage dessus.

« Il est sous calmant Docteur.

-Merci Andrew. A-t-il dit quelque chose ou pas ?

-Oui Docteur. Il s'excuse depuis maintenant une heure en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

J'entre dans la cellule de l'aile pénitentiaire et soupire. Il est assis à même le sol et se balance doucement. Ses cheveux noirs lui cachent les yeux qui, je suis sûr, sont fermés.

Lorsqu'il entend la porte se refermer, il se bascule plus rapidement et sa tête heurte parfois le mur derrière lui.

« Bonjour Olivier »

Il cesse ses balancements une seconde avant de reprendre en murmurant « je suis désolé » en une litanie sans fin.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ?

-Tuer … je suis désolé … je suis désolé…

-Qui as-tu tué ?

-Homme… très triste…

-Te souviens-tu de son nom ?

-'Connais pas … homme… très triste…

-Sais-tu pourquoi il était triste ?

-Homme … très triste … cœur brisé …

-Quel âge avait-il ? Le sais-tu ? »

Il déni fortement de la tête et se balance encore.

« Olivier, te souviens-tu que quand tu es arrivé ici, il y avait beaucoup de sang sur tes vêtements ?

-Je suis désolé … je suis désolé …

-L'homme a qui appartenait ce sang s'appelait Uke Yutaka. Connais-tu ce nom ?

-Non… je suis désolé… »

Je m'installe à côté de lui et je lui dis :

« Moi je connais ce nom. Mais je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que je devrais m'en souvenir.

-Je suis désolé… je suis désolé… je suis désolé…

-Comment l'as-tu tué ?

-Pousser… route … voiture… sang … beaucoup… je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi l'as-tu poussé ?

-Homme … bousculer… triste … colère…

-L'homme t'a bousculé et tu étais en colère ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as poussé ?

-Je suis désolé … »

Je pose ma tête contre le mur et la porte de la cellule s'ouvre.

« Andrew ?

-Docteur, Mademoiselle Takia veut vous voir.

-Oh ? Tu peux la faire entrer.

-Mais Docteur …

-C'est ma fiancée.

-Ah ok … »

Lorsque Yuuki entre, je suis lui sourit doucement. Elle regarde Olivier qui se balance toujours d'avant en arrière et me jette un regard effrayé.

« Il n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non. Il est sous sédatifs. N't'en fais pas.

-Ok …

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Tu as oublié ce dossier à la maison. »

Elle me tend un dossier et je la remercie d'un sourire.

« Il a l'air vraiment mal…

-Oui. Il s'en veut.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a tué un homme.

-Oh mon Dieu … comment est-ce arrivé ?

-L'homme l'a bousculé et il semblait triste. Olivier était en colère ce jour-là et il l'a poussé sur la route. Une voiture a dû le renverser et le tuer sur le coup. Olivier a dû se précipiter sur lui puisque quand on l'a reçu ici, il était couvert de sang de cet homme. C'était il y a deux ans, et Olivier ne s'en remet pas. Son état empire de jour en jour.

-C'est horrible …

-Le problème, c'est que je connais le nom de l'homme décédé, mais je n'arrive pas à remettre un visage dessus.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? Je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Ça m'étonnerait. J'ai dû voir ce nom dans un dossier, mais j'ne sais plus où …

-Dis toujours.

-Uke Yutaka. »

Je vois Yuuki devenir livide et je me redresse rapidement.

« Chérie ? Tout va bien ? »

Aucune réponse. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la secoue.

« Yuuki ? Réponds-moi Yuuki ! »

Ne voyant aucune réponse, je donne un violent coup sur la porte et Andrew vient m'ouvrir. Je fais sortir Yuuki, Andrew sur les talons et je la conduit à mon bureau. Je l'assoie et l'appelle à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Alors je la gifle.

« Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça Docteur ? me hurle Andrew.

-Elle ne me répondait pas. Yuuki, tout va bien ?

-Uke …

-Tu … tu connaissais l'homme ?

-Si je le connaissais ? PUTAIN ! Takanori, c'était mon meilleur ami ! »

J'ouvre grand les yeux et dis :

« Oh putain de merde ! Chérie, j'suis vraiment désolé. Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je … oh merde ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me dit :

« Lâche-moi. Je rentre à la maison. »

Elle se lève mais je la retiens.

« Yuuki, ne te referme pas sur …

-La ferme ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami ne s'est finalement pas fait renverser par une voiture mais qu'un gars l'a poussé sous une voiture. Il ne voulait peut-être pas le tuer, mais il l'a fait. J'ai juste besoin de me remettre de cette … nouvelle.

-Chérie, pardonne-moi … je …

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne fais que ton travail. »

Elle vient vers moi, m'embrasse rapidement et repars.

« Elle vous aime beaucoup Docteur. Vous avez de la chance.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Elle ne vous en veut pas. Ma petite amie m'aurait tué si j'avais oublié le nom de son meilleur ami.

-Hmm … retourne bosser Andrew. Tu n'es pas payer à rien faire.

-Oui Docteur. »

Le soir, lorsque je rentre à la maison, je trouve Yuuki dans le salon. La pièce est plongée dans le noir et Kiki est allongé sur le canapé alors que Yuuki est assise à même le sol les bras entourant ses genoux.

« Mon Ange ? »

Elle redresse la tête vers moi et m'offre un maigre sourire. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se laisse aller et soupire.

« Au moment où je commence à me remettre de sa mort, j'apprends que ce n'était pas un accident… Suis-je maudite ?

-Non mon Amour. Ce sont les aléas de la vie. Tu n'y peux rien. Si ce n'est y faire face. »

Elle acquiesce douloureusement et se calle un peu plus contre moi si possible.

« Allons-nous coucher mon Cœur. Tu as eu une dure journée.

-Hmm …

-Il y a autre chose ?

-Non. Rien.

-Tu mens très mal Chérie.

-Il n'y qu'à toi que je n'arrive pas à mentir. Et à Ryo.

-Alors ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ?

-Eh bien … peut-être parce que tu n'es pas prêta à …

-A quoi ? Yuuki, soit plus claire !

-Je … »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et rougis furieusement.

« Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je … je… dans mon ventre … il … y a un … un bébé …

-EH ?

-Tu avais promis de ne pas te fâcher … »

Elle baisse son visage et des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

« Houlà ! Il y a un gros quiproquo mon Cœur ! Je ne suis pas fâché ! Loin de là ! Je suis juste surpris et putain, je suis heureux ! »

Elle relève brusquement son visage baigné de larmes et me sourit.

« Tu es vulgaire aujourd'hui mon Amour. »

**BONUS 2**

Les pleures d'un bambin me réveille. Puis je me rends compte que c'est Hiro, mon fils, qui pleure. Je repousse les couvertures au loin dans le lit, dévoilant partiellement de corps d'Atsuaki, et je me lève pour rejoindre la chambre de mon fils qui hurle à mort.

Lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre, ses pleures cessent pour laisser place à d'horribles gros sanglots. Il est assis au centre de son lit et tient son doudou très fort contre lui.

Je souris doucement et m'approche de lui. A trois ans, il sait très bien y faire pour que je me lève et le berce. Je le prends dans mes bras et rejoint ma chambre. Je l'installe au milieu, puis rabat les couvertures sur nous.

Atsuaki grogne, mais se tourne néanmoins vers nous et passe un bras par-dessus Hiro pour poser sa main sur ma tailler. Je soupire de contentement et serre mon fils contre moi pour me rendormir rapidement.

Au petit matin, alors que je suis dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de mes deux hommes, mon esprit vagabonde. Il s'en va tellement loin que je ne sens pas des bras entourer ma taille et un petit corps d'enfants se presser contre ma jambe.

Ce fut seulement quand Atsuaki posa un baiser dans mon cou que je me « réveilla ».

« Bonjour.

-Hmm… bonjour.

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je vais être franche avec toi. Je pensais à Uke. »

La prise sur ma taille se resserre et je soupire. Bien que cela face trois ans, c'est toujours un sujet épineux. Surtout quand Hiro est dans les parages.

« Pourquoi pensais-tu à lui ? »

J'ignore sa question et me baisse vers Hiro.

« Hiro, mon bébé, tu veux bien aller regarder les dessins animés dans le salon. Maman a besoin de parler avec Papa. »

Il acquiesce et libère ma jambe pour courir dans le salon avec un sourire joyeux. Au moins un qui est ravis de la situation …

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit de partir ? Il est notre fils, il a le droit de savoir.

-Il est trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que sa mère n'aime pas son père ?

-Atsuaki… je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aime pas. Loin de là. Seulement, mes sentiments pour Uke ne partiront pas comme ça. C'était mon premier amour …

-Linoa tu …

-Je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerai toujours. Il faudra bien que tu l'accepte. Si, aujourd'hui on me dit que j'ai la possibilité de choisir entre toi et lui, c'est lui que je choisi. Même si Hiro est ce qu'il m'arrive de plus merveilleux qui soit.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi.

-Oui. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais. Au début, entre nous, ce n'était qu'une histoire de quelques nuits et tu le sais. Mais je suis tombée enceinte, alors tu as voulu prendre tes responsabilités et …

-Je sais tout ça ! Pourquoi tu en reparles ?

-Pour que tu te fourre dans le crane que JAMAIS je ne t'aimerai comme je l'aimais LUI ! Il est et il restera l'homme de ma vie ! Quoi que tu puisses dire, quoi que tu puisses penser ! Je suis restée avec toi seulement parce que Hiro a besoin d'un père ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Hiro, je ne serai pas là. Mais si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours partir ! Je ne te retiens pas !

-Si je pars, tu ne pourras pas subvenir aux besoins d'Hiro.

-Oh que si je pourrai ! Je te rappel que je travaille.

-Tu ne gagnes pas assez pour …

-Je peux très bien me priver pour mon fils. La nourrisse est gratuite, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Tu veux réellement que je parte ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je partirai à la fin de la semaine. Je te verserai une pension alimentaire chaque moi pour Hiro et je le prendrai un week-end sur deux. Je ferai appel à un avocat pour le divorce. Tu n'auras rien à payer, je me charge de tout. Ça te va ? »

J'acquiesce douloureusement et il part en embrassant son fils au passage.

Alors c'est ainsi ? Tout est si simple ? Je n'ai juste à dire qu'un mot, et tout vol en éclat ?

Oh Uke ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti …

**BONUS 3**

Je suis rendu compte de la grosse erreur que j'ai fait lorsque son ventre à commencer à grossir. J'aurai peut-être dû écouter les conseils de ma sœur, et la larguer.

En fait, je m'en suis réellement rendu compte quand j'ai commencé à « réagir » lorsqu'un homme m'a dragué au boulot.

Et je m'en suis rendu compte encore une fois quand j'ai entendu dire qu'elle me trompait. Oh, bien sûr, au début je n'y croyais pas ! Jusqu'à ce que je la surprenne dans notre chambre. Je n'ai rien dit, je n'étais pas censé être là. J'avais simplement oublié quelque chose à la maison, alors j'étais revenu et elle était en plein ébat avec un autre homme dans notre lit. Je suis reparti et j'ai fait comme si de rien était.

Alors, aussi con que je suis, bah je me suis laissé aller. J'ai répondu aux avances de ce type et j'ai fini dans son lit. Autant vous dire tout de suite que je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait et que je me voyais mal finir comme ça : homosexuel.

En fait, je ne peux pas me qualifier d'homosexuel, puisque les femmes m'attirent toujours. Mais je vous avoue qu'un homme c'est beaucoup plus attirant qu'une femme.

Le plus désolant dans l'histoire, c'est cette petite gosse qui n'a même pas trois ans et pense que ses parents sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oh, bien sûr, nous jouons le jeu. Mais ça fait bientôt deux ans que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Cette gosse, elle passe le plus clair de son temps chez sa tante, Yuuki, avec le môme de Linoa. La gosse, elle sait très bien que nous sommes « papa » et « maman », mais elle préfère rester chez « tata » et « tonton » qui sont comme des « roi » et « reine ». Parce que, bien entendu, Yuuki et son psy vivent un parfait bonheur dans leur grande maison. Ils pensent d'ailleurs que je suis stupide et que je n'ai pas compris que ma jeune sœur est enceinte. Mais ça, c'est leur problème.

Le mien de problème, est plus gros et il s'enfonce durement en moi. Et ce problème, je l'adore. C'est devenu ma drogue. Une drogue dont je ne peux me passer. Une drogue qui va finir par me détruire parce que j'en tombe amoureux.

Cet homme, répondant au doux nom de Hideto Takarai (_**NdA : j'étais obligée de le glisser dans la fic, c'est HYDE quoi !**_), je l'ai rencontré là où je bosse. Il me pinçait les fesses quand je passais près de lui, il me caressait les cuisses quand je le servais. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a carrément embrassé et que je me suis frotté à lui comme un gars en manque de sexe. Ce qui était clairement le cas …

Nous avons fini dans les toilettes du bar/restaurant, sa tête entre mes jambes me faisant la meilleure fellation que je n'ai jamais eue et ses doigts fouillant délicieusement mon intimité.

Autant vous dire, que ce fus le premier vrai orgasme que j'ai eu et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Lorsque j'ai joui dans sa bouche, je suis descendu à sa hauteur, je l'ai embrassé et je me suis empalé sur son sexe qui n'attendait que ça.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous voyons tous les jours et nous faisons l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Ouais … c'était notre quotidien jusqu'à ce que ma jeune sœur vienne me voir un soir au travail et que mon patron lui a dit que je me faisais défoncer le cul dans les toilettes.

Autant vous dire qu'elle a piqué une sacrée crise et que j'ai dû attendre une bonne heure pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie.

Quand elle a eu toutes les explications, elle m'a souris ironiquement en me disant clairement qu'elle avait raison à propos d'Ayumi et que j'aurai dû l'écouter avant.

Depuis ce jour-là, Hideto et moi, nous vivons chez ma sœur et son fiancé, avec ma fille qui est heureuse d'avoir deux papas. Parce que sa mère, elle a quitté le pays !

**FIN**


End file.
